


Soul of music

by Ficcionista



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, M/M, Mates, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficcionista/pseuds/Ficcionista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Soulmate fic. Harry es un joven veinteañero ahorrando para pagarse la carrera de música en la universidad y con muchos problemas para preocuparse del amor, Draco Malfoy es un músico reconocido que cree que no necesita un alma gemela. Una historia basada en la industria de la música DM/HP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1

Soul of music

En algún momento durante la pubertad todos comenzaban a presentar algún tipo de marca que compartían con aquel que sería su pareja para toda la vida, y en caso de dudas estaba el "conectar" tu simplemente lo sabrías, bastaría con verle la marca era el método de confirmación. Se habían realizado estudios para tratar de encontrar la razón de esto pero no había nada concluyente más que quizás una muy potente compatibilidad genética que se reflejaba en las maneras de ser y vivir que podían explicar la fuerte atracción hacia tu compañero, porque si bien la marca de indicaba quien era nadie podía negar la efectividad, esa persona era simplemente era para ti y en este mundo donde todos tienen una pareja destinada Harry se había resignado a muy temprana edad a nunca estar con la suya.

Su marca se había presentado en su cumpleaños número 11, a esa edad los niños se empiezan a diferenciar entre los que todavía odian a las niñas y los más maduros que empiezan a estar interesados en ellas, él no estaba interesado todavía en las niñas, no le gustaba ninguna, y se preguntaba si la aparición de su marca significaba que eso cambiaría pronto, en cierto modo lo asustaba pero su marca no trajo ningún cambio, no le dio ninguna pista y las niñas no comenzaron a interesarle, no entendió esto hasta que cumplió los 13 y le vio y toda su vida se puso patas arriba.

En un inicio no había estado particularmente interesado en la música, sólo le gustaba quedarse un rato más en el colegio y sin Dudley, era huérfano y vivía con sus tíos que nunca le habían mostrado especial aprecio, nada interesante le esperaba en casa, desde los ocho participo en el coro del colegio y era el favorito de la profesora de música, a los 9 participaba en un taller y en un coro vecinal, pero para él se trataba de pasarlo bien. Cuando tenía 11 años y se avecinaban las postulaciones a la secundaría la profesora le recomendó postular a una academia de música, no le pareció demasiado interesante y sus tíos siempre habían visto su dedicación al canto como una pérdida de tiempo, decían que se moriría de hambre, que tenía que ir a la secundaría y luego a la universidad u obtener un trabajo, eso era lo que la gente normal hacia, postulo de todas maneras más que nada para corresponderle a la profesora, canto una canción pero cuando le hicieron la entrevista no tuvo mucho que decir y fallo. El siguiente año ingreso a una secundaría local, pocos meses luego de estar ahí por fin entendió, aquí ya no tenía nada, se sintió fuera de lugar, sus tíos estaban más contentos que nunca con él, llegaba inmediatamente después del colegio a clases y se encerraba a estudiar, no tenía nada más que hacer, no tenía amigos cercanos, estaba amargado, decidió intentar ingresar a la academia otra vez, descubrió que había una beca, si la conseguía poco importaba lo que pensaran sus tíos, se iba a un internado y adiós, hizo modificaciones a una canción y se preparo todo el resto del año, esta vez lo consiguió, resulto que la primera vez no tenía la suficiente determinación y por eso lo rechazaron, esta vez entraba con beca, sus tíos, sobre todo tío Vernon estaba hecho una furia cuando se entero, dijo que no lo pagaría, luego quiso prohibirle ir, al final simplemente se desentendió del asunto y decidió ignorarlo, le había tomado un año de infelicidad darse cuenta de que necesitaba la música, en ese momento había sentido todos sus problemas solucionados pero mientras mayor de haces y más entiendes más graves son tus problemas.

-No puedo hablar de esto ahora, en serio- dijo pasándolo de largo, Draco le siguió

-¡a, no! Los vamos a hablar ahora- Harry se giro suspirando hastiado

-¿Por qué a su alteza le place?- hiso una reverencia burlona, Draco se refregó los ojos, exasperado

\- ¿Por qué actúas como si yo fuera el imbécil aquí? Evidentemente el único que le ha hecho el quite a la situación has sido tú, yo estoy tratando de hablar

\- ahora, después de que me rompiste el brazo

-¡fue un accidente!

\- que tu provocaste- Draco se tapo la cara, deba la impresión que estaba contando hasta diez

-….mira, sólo…esto es importante

-no tiene porque serlo si lo dejar estar-dijo Harry mirándolo a los ojos- tu y yo…-suspiro- no congeniamos

\- nos llevamos bien por un tiempo

\- no de esa manera, y sólo porque tu necesitabas algo de mí y yo quería llevar las fiesta en paz, nos portamos con educación pero no congeniamos, y tú mismo lo dijiste, estas demasiado cómodo así como estas, ninguno de los dos quiere esto, y no siento que deba disculparme por no haberte dicho nada porque creo que eres consciente de que estabas más contento sin saber…y yo estaba tranquilo también, tengo un novio y- Draco lo interrumpió

\- no es acerca de eso, no quiero estar contigo tampoco – Harry alzo las cejas- eso salió muy mal, pero tú sabes a lo que me refiero….. somos …- titubeo, no podía llevarse siquiera a usar el término, era demasiado romántico, demasiado intimo- me gustaría que quedáramos en buenos términos siquiera, que pasa si más adelante…

\- Draco no me necesitas como plan de respaldo, te lo aseguro – rio suavemente- …mi vida ya es demasiado complicada sin añadirte a la ecuación- dijo esta vez más serio- y eso no va a cambiar en el corto plazo, no necesito más problemas

-…..- Draco ser mordió el labio y miro hacia otro lado pensativo

\- Si te preocupa no iré por ahí diciéndoselo a nadie, aprecio demasiado mi privacidad, y si lo tuyo va bien tampoco esperare que seas famoso para aprovecharme, no soy esa clase de persona

-mmmm….- hubo un largo silencio- ¿así que tu y Cedric, van en serio?

\- puff , eso no tiene que ver, es tema aparte, además que estemos desligándonos de esta manera no quiere decir que vaya a hablar de mi vida amorosa contigo y estoy seguro en realidad no te interesa sólo no sabes que decir- dijo mientras se metía a la cama- vete ya, un corte limpio por ambos lados, lo que es yo la medicación está haciendo efecto y para cuando despierte tu y yo somos asunto solucionado

\- ...ok supongo, me voy a ir

\- chu chu- dijo haciendo gestos para echarlo- vete antes de que mi tíos se den cuenta de quién eres- se dio vuelta y se cubrió, escucho como se cerraba la puerta para luego dejarse arrastrar por el sueño , " Todo será mejor mañana" se dijo.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos años después

Las cosas no le habían ido tan mal después de eso, pero también depende desde donde se mirara, él ya había ajustado sus expectativas y según su punto de vista podría estar peor, había conseguido un trabajo, menor si, pero le daba suficiente dinero para pagarse una pensión, podría haberse quedado viviendo un tiempo con los Dursley pero el tener que colaborar en la casa monetariamente ahora que ya era legalmente un adulto era una posibilidad y en ese caso estaba mejor fuera y en Londres había más posibilidades de trabajo, así podía ahorrar para la universidad, sólo necesitaba lo suficiente para cubrir lo que no bastara con un financiamiento parcial o pagar hasta conseguir alguna beca.

-Hey Harry- una colega – tengo que pedirte un favor- se apoyo en el mesón para conversar con él que estaba atendiendo la caja

\- ooook- dijo sin mirarla y tratando de pensar una excusa

\- resulta..- empezó ella lentamente- que hay un fan meeting de una banda que me gusta y- la interrumpió ahí mismo suspirando

\- ¿Cuánto?-

-¿ ah? No! No necesito dinero- corrigió apresuradamente- de hecho es gratis, no es por eso

\- ¿entonces? Cho Sabes que no te puedo cubrir, si lo hago me muero- trabajaba de lunes a viernes turno completo, así ganaba todo el dinero que podía, y no es como que necesitara el tiempo para otra cosa

\- tampoco necesito que me cubras, jezz dejame terminar si?- el asintió alzando las manos- bueeeeno el grupo es "garaje"- dijo como si explicara algo- ¿no te suena para nada?- ante su falta de reacción

\- nop, sorry

\- eres tan desconectado de todo- se rio un poco- ok, te explico, el carácter de estos eventos es más intimo y de menor publico pero como es gratis se llana así que obviamente no todo el mundo que va logra entrar

\- fallo de ver que podría yo hacer – dijo Harry mirándola algo divertido mientras descansaba su cabeza en una mano

\- para allá voy, si tu vieras algo de televisión entonces podría ahorrarme toda esta introducción. Bueno entonces lo que hicieron en el último fan meeting fue que para homogeneizar al público seleccionaron hombre y los dejaron pasar, así que

\- ¡A no! – se incorporo – me vas a hacer ir a encerrarme en una pieza llena de niñas gritonas para ver a unos tipos que no conozco mover el culo y probablemente hacer mierda de música, no, en serio que no, por favor

\- vamos, te prometo que no es así,¿ parezco tener tan mal gusto?- Harry la miro aburrido- ok tuve mis momentos pero te prometo que esto no es así, estos tipos son músicos de verdad y pues…son bien parecidos así que por eso tienen más fans mujeres, pero la música es tan buena que han ido ganando más publico poco a poco, además son conocidos por componer sus canciones, han hecho múltiples colaboraciones y- se apresuro a sacar algo de su bolsillo- te cargue el mp4 con canciones para que las escuches y decidas, te prometo que te va a gustar- Harry suspiro- siquiera escúchalo, sé que como estudiaste música eres un criticon así que no te pasaría cualquier mierda para que me molestaras después, confía en mi

-….ok- dijo resignado tomando el reproductor

\- yeee!

\- esto no garantiza nada- le advirtió. Ella asintió como niña obediente

\- Te cargue 6, están en orden de lo que creo te gustara más, escúchalas hoy y hablamos mañana en mi turno ok?

\- si si- dijo echándola

\- sabré si no las escuchaste- le dijo con tono amenazador

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll tell you so romantically  
Everything will work

Sonaban los acordes de la guitarra antes de que una voz se escuchara ligeramente

I'll

Se volvía a escuchar la guitarra

…I'll tell you so romantically  
Everything will work out if you are like me  
Just lean on me closing your eyes

-¿Está escribiendo?- Llego preguntando a uno de los trabajadores que se encontraba afuera de la habitación

\- Si, y por la cantidad de veces que he escuchado esa parte parece que no va bien, esta de pésimo humor- le advirtió

\- ufff – se acomodo la chaqueta y abrió la puerta para entrar

-Hey ¿Cómo va?- entro Ed preguntándole

\- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto molesto

\- uuuii- dijo alzando las manos en signo de paz- estoy sólo haciendo conversación no es para ponerse así ¿te tiene muy estresado la practica?

\- Blaise me conto que hablaste con él

\- mmmhh- dijo torciendo la boca -no quería decirte hasta después del evento, como es el último, supuse que podrías preocuparte luego….¿qué tanto te conto?

\- que están presionando, supongo que quería que me pusiera a con todo a buscar un vocalista – suspiro- no entiendo porque el apuro ahora, hemos estado componiendo durante ya 4 años y promocionando como independiente por dos, estamos generando dinero- se quejo sin dejar de mirar su guitarra

\- Draco, tu sabes que pueden ser más que esto – se agacho frente a él- tienen gran potencial, por eso me asignaron a ustedes, porque prometiste que conformarían una banda y hasta el momento sólo han incorporado un baterista…

\- No es tan fácil, el sonido…

\- Lo sé – interrumpió con tono conciliador -me lo has explicado – entiendo un poco ¿trabajo en esta industria o no?- Draco asintió- pero los de arriba están empezando a verlo más como capricho- Draco abrió la boca listo para decir algo pero el manager lo detuvo- eres muy talentoso, te lo reconocen y por eso te toman mucho más en consideración pero se están poniendo no sólo ambiciosos si no impacientes, tienen esta sensación de que serán grandes y quieren que eso pase ya, yo estoy tratando de conciliar ok?

\- ….uff mira yo quiero lanzar más música, nuestra música pero necesito un vocal, yo puedo cantar pero no es suficiente, en mi cabeza es mejor, puede ser tanto mejor- cerro lo ojos- necesito un cantante- dijo con resolución- sólo así será lo mejor que podemos dar, me niego a lanzar una canción sólo medianamente buena – El manager se mordió los labios pensativo

\- Mira, pudo conseguirte tiempo y aligerar las presiones, que no hablen con ustedes sobre grabar o un video, nada, que te den facilidades SI prometes encontrar ese cantante que necesitas cuanto antes, ok?

\- las actividades…?- Ed alzo una mano para detenerlo ahí

\- Tenían planeado que empezaran a trabajar en un álbum así que no hay eventos agendados ni producción, ni composición nada que no sea para "garage", por lo tanto se puede acomodar, tenemos firmado un docureality de sus vidas con MTV, ellos los siguen a todos lados pero apuesto que estarían muy interesados en grabar la búsqueda del nuevo miembro, si?- Draco asintió algo dudoso de si sería capaz de encontrar al cantante que buscaba

\- pero tienes que aprovechar el tiempo con todo

\- Si- dijo esta vez más enérgico.

\- Trato entonces- extendió su mano que Draco acepto sonriendo

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿ Y?- Cho casi lo tira con lo precipitadamente que se le acerco

\- Hola Cho, estoy bien ¿y tu?- Cho le pego en el hombro

\- ¿y? ¿Escuchaste las canciones?- pregunto ansiosa

\- ok- dijo poniendo las cajas que traía en el suelo- debo quitarme el sombrero y reconocer tu buen gusto y aceptar que todavía puedes sorprenderme – dijo solemnemente haciendo una reverencia

\- ¡lo sabia!, te encanto ¿verdad?, suponía que ya te había calzado el gusto – dijo satisfecha

\- De hecho si, encontré que eran muy buenas, todas, aunque mi orden de preferencia es distinto al tuyo no es por mucho- dijo recogiendo las cajas para llevarlas al local- Me llamo mucho la atención que fueran sólo la música, no parece el tipo de sonido de fondo, sonarían genial con alguien cantándolas

\- a… es que tienen una historia muy interesante- dijo siguiéndolo- los dos miembros fundadores llevan ya unos años en la compañía y componían para otros artistas pero sólo comenzaron a ser conocidos hace dos años, y son como una banda en …"formación" por decirlo así, el guitarrista canta y los otros miembros también un poco pero no son vocalistas notables, supuestamente agregaran a un cantante pero todavía no se sabe nada, algunos dicen que él o la vocalista se está entrenando todavía en la compañía

\- ¿O sea no tienen cantante?- pregunto sorprendido- ¿y aun así son una banda conocida?

\- si, o sea, como te digo las canciones que te pase tienen otra versión con letra y yo personalmente creo que suenan bastante bien, es decir hay otro montón de grupo con vocales similares y aún así les va bien, pero estos tipos son unos perfeccionistas, dicen que a su sonido le falta otro vocal y que todavía no han encontrado al adecuado.

-mmmm bueno con razón su música suena tan bien, esta muy concentrada en los instrumentos – dijo meditando

-¿no sería genial que eligieran una cantante mujer? ¡una fan! Uff iría a audicionar en un pestañeo

\- aajjajaajjajajaja

\- entonces aunque no quede porque canto horrible Blaise me miraría y sabría de inmediato que somos almas gemelas- termino soñadoramente. Harry sólo sonrió pensando que era tierna de cierta manera la ilusión con la que Cho veía todo lo de los compañeros de por vida. Abrió la caja para comenzar a reponer cuando

\- hey….Blaise es un nombre poco común- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa- ¿es su verdadero nombre?

-mmm? – dijo Cho saliendo de su fantasía- hasta lo que se sabe si, pero ya sabes, a los famosos les encanta cambiarse los nombres- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

\- ¿y cuál es su apellido?

\- Zabini – Harry no se volteo e hizo como si nada

\- ¿es esta "garage" por casualidad la banda de Draco Malfoy? – la última vez que supo de él estaba fundando un grupo con su mejor amigo Blaise Zabini, pero siempre cabía la posibilidad que se hubieran peleado, con lo egos que se traían esos dos

-…si..¿Cómo sabes?- pregunto sonriendo- me sorprende que sepas algo de la vida jajajaja

\- ammm – titubeo un poco, su vida no era un secreto para nadie pero cuando hablaba de sus años a la academia mencionaba a sus amigos y si Malfoy estaba ligeramente involucrado en alguna historia sólo se refería a él como un compañero o un tipo del cual no recuerdo su nombre- El asistía a mi misma escuela de música.

-¡¿Qué?!- Grito Cho- ¡¿Cómo no me lo habías dicho antes?!- Harry se tapo los oídos

\- bueno ¿Cómo iba a saber de quién me estabas hablando? nunca mencionaste nombres y además yo ya te había dicho donde estudie tu deberías haber hecho la conexión, eres una mala fan

\- ¿y cómo era en el colegio? ¿lo conocías?¿hablaste con él?¿que sabes de él?- lo empezó a bombardear con preguntas

\- aamm lamento desilusionarte pero no lo conocí bien…- la miro- adios a tu esperanza de meterte backstage- dijo adivinando su pensamiento

\- tsk aaa- dijo desilusionada-….bueno, ahora al menos puedo decir que tengo un amigo que estudio con Draco de "Garage" jejejeje

\- si eso te hace feliz – dijo frunciendo el ceño un poco divertido

\- ¿bueno y? ¿me acompañas entonces?- Lo pensó un momento, entre tanta gente no había manera de que Malfoy se diera cuenta que él estaba ahí ¿verdad? – ok

\- ¡yes!

\- pero eso no garantiza nada, ¿lo sabes cierto?, entre tanta gente…o quizás ni siquiera saquen hombres o no me dejen llevarte

\- o tranquilo, estoy casi segura de que van a hacer lo mismo, quieren que se vea más publico hombre también en la grabación del fan meeting y tu eres muy cute y te vez como más rudo a la vez, fijo lo que quieren proyectar "no les gustamos sólo a los hombres gays"

\- pero yo si soy gay

\- si si claro, pero no a lo gaga, tu sólo hazme caso y cuando te saquen di "pero vengo con mi novia" seguro nos dejan entrar iiiiii!- empezó a saltar


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para efectos del mayor entendimiento un VJ es un camarógrafo de caracter "personal" o sea no esta instalando con una cámara gigante con trípode, si no que probablemente tiene una cámara más pequeña y portable y esta asignado a alguien en particular, por ejemplo, Draco´s vj es el camarógrafo que anda con él para todo lados. No se si este termino es ampliamente conocido.

Capítulo 2

-¿No te estás confiando mucho? Escuche que las fans llegan muchas horas antes para asegurarse un lugar- dijo Harry mientras caminaban acercándose al lugar del evento

\- mmm? Na, los fans que tienen asegurado su lugar si no durmieron aquí llegaron en la madrugada, yo no estoy tan loca, además quería estar bonita para que me vean, trasnochada no sirvo. Estoy apostando al 100 a que te van a sacar para entrar

-mmmmm, bueno, me gustaría que tuvieras en tu mente que eso podría no suceder

\- Harry tranquilo, no me voy a enojar contigo ni me pondré a llorar por no entrar, voy a estar triste pero no hare ninguna escena ¿ok?- le tomo el brazo tranquilizándolo

-ok- asintió. Llegaron al lugar por lo que podía ver la cola era larguísima

\- ¿disculpa?- Cho le toco el hombro a una de las niñas ahí- ¿este es el final de la fila?

\- si- la niña sonrió y parecía que iba a decir algo más pero alguien empezó a gritar

\- ¡ahí viene ahí viene!- Para su sorpresa se tuvo que tapar los oídos por que Cho comenzó a gritar también, antes de tirarlo del brazo y ponerlo al otro lado

\- esto es, ponte ahí, que te veas- lo ubico y se agarro de su brazo. El estaba a punto de preguntar WTF cuando un sujeto llego a su lado

-y tu, pasen- Comenzó a escuchar como otros reclamaban pero Cho lo arrastro lo más rápido que pudo hacia la entrada, lo siguiente que supo es que estaba dentro

\- iiiii!- Cho gritaba para dentro mientras le apuraba para que buscaran un asiento- ¡Harry eres el mejor!- se le tiro encima cuando estuvieron sentados

\- ooook- dijo el dándole palmadas algo desconcertado mirando alrededor sorprendido

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Así que vamos a anunciarlo oficialmente –dijo Blaise pensativo

\- ¿es necesario? Ya todos saben desde siempre que la banda esta en formación – Dijo Ron

\- es para generar expectativa, y ver si se acerca a la compañía alguien que valga la pena

\- uuufff que no te vayan a escuchar- rio Blaise

\- No digo que los trainees de la compañía sean malos, pero los he escuchado a todos y ninguno me satisface, tiene que ser alguien de afuera

-¿quieres levantarle trainees a otras empresas?- se rio aún más blaise

\- …Quizás alguien completamente nuevo ¿cantante en algún bar o estudiantes de música?- Blaise pareció pensárselo

\- hey- Ron se puso de pie- Miren no puedo negar en que estoy de acuerdo, el sonido no me termina de…no sé, no me llega, pero me preocupa, yo llegue después pero ustedes llevan dos años buscando un vocalista sin éxito, tal vez habría que bajar un poco las expectativas o grabar el disco sólo nosotros mientras esperamos- Blaise y Draco lo miraron de mala manera- ok…, sólo expresaba mi opinión- alzo las manos en rendición

-¿trajiste lo que te pedi? – le inquirió Draco

\- si, si- fue y tomo una hoja de su bolso- mi hermano dijo que fue bastante fácil porque no había muchos cantantes en su colegio, pero ustedes ya deben saber eso- Le había enviado a conseguir una lista de los cantantes que se habían graduado en los últimos 5 años de su antigua academia ya que un hermano de Ron daba lecciones de guitarra allí ahora.

\- la verdad nunca me preocupó mucho por ese entonces- dijo Draco tomando la hoja- estaba tratando de perfeccionar mi propio canto- dijo con sorna burlándose de sí mismo- ¿alguna sugerencia?

-No, sorry, entiendo que algo falta pero no se qué exactamente así que no pude darle a Bill mayores especificaciones, ni siquiera tenía claro si preferías una mujer o un hombre

\- mmm está bien, el resto lo hacemos nosotros

-Chicos, a escenario ahora- abrió la puerta ligeramente para asomarse Ed

\- ok

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry estaba fascinado, eran musicalmente dotados de eso no quedaba duda, más que nada habían hablado y realizado juegos y bromas para las fans pero interpretaron dos canciones y fueron maravillosas, las hicieron umplugged, muy poco sonido de fondo, el baterista golpeaba nada más unos cajones de madera, el bajista tocaba un pandero y Malfoy tocaba la guitarra y cantaba, le daba esa sensación de sencillez a la canción, esa sensación de música desnuda sin ningún efecto para maquillarla, buena música, estaba escuchando extasiado cuando paso, Malfoy le vio, al principio se preocupo porque frunció el ceño, pero parecía más extrañado que nada, aún así le dio mucha vergüenza que le hubieran sorprendido, los labios de le pusieron en una línea antes de que Cho le sacara de su estupor.

\- Oh my god, miro para acá, miro para acá- le sacudió tratando de disimular para no gritar

\- Me gustaría interpretarles una última canción antes de despedirnos, originalmente no estaba planificada y la termine hace poco, de hecho ni Ron ni Blaise la han escuchado tampoco y ustedes serán los primeros- tomo su guitarra. Ron y Blaise se encogieron de hombros sabiendo lo diva que Draco podía ser a veces- se llama - synchronization 100%

The way you walk and talk

Yawning all the time, its crazy

Everything about you it seems a montage head to toe

We are so similar, we hurted each other so painfully

Whenever i see you, i doubt my own eyes

Strangely im so attracted to you

What do i do?

No wonder you seemed familiar when we first met

Your body, facial features and unexpectedly simple minded

Inside of my chaotic mind is a mess 

I quited but my mind wont change

Se detuvo con un último acorde y los fans aplaudieron

\- la canción está terminada, sin embargo, no logra satisfacerme como suena con mi voz – dijo poniendo la guitarra a un lado -y es eso lo que les voy a anunciar a continuación- Cho apretó el brazo de Harry con fuerza- Ya todos saben que somos una banda en formación pero hemos estado dos años sin incorporar a un cantante, tenemos planes de grabar un álbum estudio y comenzar esta vez sí con todo como un grupo en su totalidad por lo tanto en lo que viene nos dedicaremos en exclusiva a la búsqueda de un vocal y esperamos completar la tarea a la brevedad, nunca antes hemos buscado con tanto ahincó así que estaremos llamando a audiciones, buscando talentos y básicamente escarbaremos hasta el último rincón para completar a "garage", así que esperen nuestro disco- terminó y gritos de emoción inundaron el lugar.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba esperando cerca la escalera a que Cho saliera del baño cuando esta llego corriendo

\- Harry, perdón perdón perdón

\- ¿Qué?¿por qué?

\- es que…mmm, conocí a unas niñas en el baño y dijeron que iban a ir afuera de la compañía a esperar a que llegue garage y ver si pueden conseguir sus autógrafos y

\- ooo Cho, nononono- dijo retrocediendo

\- no, tranquilo, no espero que me acompañes, me voy con ellas pero siento que te estoy dejando votado- Harry soltó el aire aliviado, ni quería imaginarse que Malfoy le sorprendiera además acosándolo

\- no, está bien, ve

\- ¿de verdad? Uiii, eres el mejor- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo

\- ufff – suspiro agotado, se metió las manos a los bolsillos y se dio la vuelta para largarse de ahí

\- ¿disculpa?- levanto la cabeza para ver a quien le estaba hablando- ¿eres Harry Potter por casualidad?

\- mmm? Si, ¿Por qué?

\- acompáñame- O shit, Malfoy lo había mandado a correr

\- No es necesario, ya me estoy yendo- hizo un gesto señalando levemente a la salida

\- ¡oh! Pero me mandaron a buscarte para llevarte backstage, eras compañero de colegio de alguien o algo así, no entendí muy bien- se encogió en su lugar sintiéndose muy inseguro

\- mmm ¿debería ir?- le pregunto al tipo que parecía ser un maquillista o algo así

\- No me preguntes a mi- rio un poco- yo sólo estoy pasando el mensaje, pero si yo fuera tu y tuviera la oportunidad de ir backstage de un grupo que me gustara iría sin pensarlo- quiso corregir que él no era un fan pero en realidad no tenía mucho sentido

-mmmm- frunció la boca, ¿Qué podría Malfoy querer? No tenía idea, pero quizás podría dejar caer en la conversación porque estaba ahí, que su amiga lo había traído…

\- hey sabes tengo cosas que hacer, si no vas a ir podrías decírmelo ahora- le dijo sin mala intención

\- ok – En el peor de los casos Malfoy creería que él había venido a sacar alguna ventaja y le gustaría dejarle en claro que no era así, que era coincidencia…casi

-¿ok?- Harry asintió y le siguió por los pasillos y lo llevaron a una gran habitación que seguramente era la de espera, había ropa e instrumentos tirados por todos lados

\- espera aquí "garage" está dando una entrevista y llegaran en un rato- dijo antes de dejarlo sólo. Harry no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, se quedo ahí de pie jugando con las mangas de camisa de pronto sintiéndose nervioso. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y miro alrededor.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿en serio? Pensaba que quizás empezarían a grabar no se…el próximo mes o algo así- Draco miro las cámaras que lo seguían con algo de recelo y luego miro a su manager

\- no me mires a mí, yo te dije que empezaban un programa

\- mmmm – miro las cámaras de nuevo, Ron y Blaise estaban en un estado similar- bueno supongo, pero no vamos a hacer nada precisamente interesante ahora- les advirtió

\- tranquilo- le dijo una de las tipas detrás de cámara- estoy segura que serán divertidos y cuando no, nosotros lo haremos divertido

\- ooo man- Blaise se refregó la cara- nos van a hacer sufrir, lo apuesto- las chicas detrás de cámara se rieron

\- ¿por qué son todas mujeres?- pregunto Ron curioso, las chicas se rieron de nuevo

\- esta es nuestra sala de espera- dijo Blaise en tono solemne y abrió la puerta - ¡oh!- dijo sorprendido. Draco pasó a su lado apresuradamente

\- Potter- se asomo y lo vio con los ojos muy abiertos

\- Que...?

\- sorry por todo el público- empezaron a entrar, eran 5 personas con cámara portátiles, además de los miembros y el manager- estamos grabando un docureality y no tenía idea que empezaba hoy

\- oo…- miraba algo abrumado todas las cámaras y se encogió un poco en su asiento

\- Ok blaise y Ron son todos suyos, denme unos minutos para hablar- y se arranco hacia el otro lado de la sala donde Harry estaba sentado.

\- …Hey..- llego al sillón pero se quedo de pie en frente de Harry

-…Hey- ninguno hizo además de más saludo, en parte no sabían cómo hacerlo ¿deberían darse la mano?

\- ¿Cómo has estado?

\- bien…bien- asintió y no puso que más decir

\- mmm ¿te vi entre el público?

\- aa si, sólo vine a escuchar la música lo prometo, una amiga es fan del grupo y dijo que a los hombres los dejaban entrar así que me arrastro para acá- dijo casi en un susurro

\- o…¡oh! No estaba insinuando nada de lo…bueno ya sabes, lo que conversamos hace tiempo, sólo quería hablar y ver que tal estabas- hubo un pequeño silencio - ¿Qué te parecieron las canciones?- la mirada de Harry se ilumino

-son buenísimas, escuche otro par pero sin letra me sorprendió mucho oír de que se trataban, como que lo anticipaba, las melodías transmiten las letras muy bien- Draco sonrió satisfecho ante el cumplido- son tuyas y de Blaise ¿verdad? ¿O alguien más colaboro?

\- mayoritariamente son de los dos, por ahí hay algunas suyas otras mías, algunas escritas por Ron…el baterista- aclaro- y algunos arreglos los han hecho productores de la compañía…- jugo con sus anillos un poco -…¿ y que piensas de lo de buscar un vocal?

-mmm? A mí me suenas bastante bien, has mejorado pero supongo que quizás como compositor imaginabas las canciones de otra manera, está bien tratar de acercarte a lo que pasaba en tu cabeza

\- uff hace falta gente comprensiva, mi compañía empieza a creer que soy un neurótico obsesionado

-¿Quién es el amigo de Draco?- una cámara se enfoco en Blaise que estaba sentado comiendo

\- mmm?- miro brevemente a donde estaban los dos conversando- Harry Potter…creo, éramos compañeros de colegio, en la academia de música- dijo explicativamente- de hecho es muy divertido, ellos no eran muy cercanos, hicieron un par de proyectos de clases juntos creo… no sé, pero él último año tuvieron una pelea de quien sabe que, hubieron rumores pero nadie sabía, el asunto es que exploto y el día de la graduación Draco termino rompiéndole a Potter el brazo

\- iiiii!

\- sí… él dice que fue un accidente y se sintió pésimo, lo llevo a urgencias y a su casa pero todo el mundo hablaba de como Draco brutalmente había atacado a Potter- se rio – todavía lo molesto con eso, mira lo nervioso que está, apuesto que todavía se siente mal - Enfocaron la cámara y se veía como Draco cambiaba su peso de una a otra pierna inquieto

\- parece que estuviera frente al padrino- dijo una vj risueña grabando de lejos a Harry sentado en el sillón cómodamente con Draco de pie frente a él- o ya se va- se vio como Harry se ponía de pie y sacaba su teléfono- ¿están intercambiando teléfonos?- Blaise levanto la cabeza de su comida interesado, luego se encogió de hombros.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Hey- Harry se paró de la banca en la que había estado sentado esperado- pensaba que ibas a llegar con cámaras, me tenía algo nervioso jeje

\- a no, hoy la grabación empieza más tarde- titubo un poco de pie ahí con las manos en los bolsillo de la chaqueta- ¿vamos caminando?, conozco una cafetería por aquí

\- ok- comenzaron a caminar– me sorprendió que me llamaras…- dijo mientras se miraba los pies – pensé que era algo más que nada de cortesía lo de intercambiar teléfonos

\- Después de que te rompí el brazo no intercambiaría números contigo si no fuera llamar, quien sabe qué harías con él en venganza- dijo sonriendo

\- aajajjaja dárselo a tus fans para que te lo revienten, cierto…no se me había ocurrido, tal vez todavía lo haga si no te portas bien jejej

\- hey vengo en misión conciliadora - le observo mientras caminaban – estas cambiado

\- mmmm? ¿en qué sentido? O sea, no hemos hablado mucho como para sacar esa conclusión-ser rio y le miro y Draco hizo un gesto señalando los aros de sus orejas y el de su ceja- aa! Eso, si… son un gesto personal de rebeldía, me fui de la casa de mis tíos así que me he soltado un poco las trenzas por decirlo así, ahora que no tengo que preocuparme porque me golpeen con la biblia

\- ajajajaja, te vienen supongo, con todo esa onda tough que estás llevando, antes siempre me pareciste muy flaco y nadando en la ropa, de hecho siempre pensé que en realidad la ropa te quedaba grande y que no sabías tu propia talla o algo así, ahora me hace sentido que en realidad tratabas de ir por este look

\- tsk- de hecho por ese entonces la ropa si le quedaba grande porque era o algo viejo de su primo o sus tíos se la compraban muy grande para que le durara mientras crecía, después de eso lo único realmente de su talla que tenía era el uniforme y lo sentía como si estuviera usando mallas, así que ya un poco mayor siempre se compro ropa grande para estar más cómodo- gracias, supongo que es lo más cercano a un cumplido que se puede conseguir ti

\- a no, lo digo en serio, como que ¿creciste al look? o...puede que haya sido la costumbre de verte con 5 kilos más de ropa pero con el uniforme te veías raquítico – dijo- la ropa grande...

-yaa déjalo así, la estás haciendo peor, y no hablemos de cómo me veo, me pone incomodo- se rasco la nuca – Draco no pudo evitar notar la venda en la mano derecha de Harry donde sabía que estaba la marca, Harry que tenía la cabeza algo gacha no lo noto

\- ok ok, lo dejo….. ¿y cómo te van las cosas?¿qué estás haciendo ahora? No pudimos hablar mucho el otro día, por las cámaras y todo eso – señalo un lado para que siguieran caminando por ahí

\- las verdad nada interesante, estoy ahorrando – le miro brevemente- para la universidad

-¿No intentaste postular a la beca de nuevo?

\- la beca completa era para recién egresados, tengo la posibilidad de acceder a financiamiento parcial y quizás ganar una beca completa una vez adentro pero sería desde el segundo año.

\- ¿ y cómo vas con eso?

\- más o menos bien, ya tengo bastante dinero para un año con financiamiento parcial hace tiempo pero me preocupa no conseguir la beca – frunció un poco el ceño - así que estoy juntando algo más, sería muy triste estar una vez adentro y no poder seguir, de todas manera debo postular a finales de este año así que todavía puedo pensarlo un poco más…también esta que no he practicado mucho el último tiempo- se rio

\- seguro consigues la beca- señalo un local y se sentaron en la terraza

\- bueno, se supone que tenía que conseguirla la primera vez pero entonces un chino prodigio nerd apareció

\- y no has pensado en buscar otro trabajo, quizás algo que de más dinero

\- ufff la verdad donde estoy pagan bien y el trabajo no es mucho, el ambiente es bueno y está bien ubicado…. a veces hago trabajos como extra, en comerciales, fotos y esas cosas

-¿si- dijo interesado

\- aha, cosas pequeñas como modelo de mano y ridiculeces como esa… hice buen dinero, pero luego tuve problemas médicos

-oohh…¿ no fue el brazo verdad?

\- mmm? No, no un resfriado grave mal cuidado, estuve 5 días internado, nada del otro mundo pero salió caro, mi brazo sano bien, no tienes que seguir preocupándote por eso- le quito importancia y tomo la carta.

-¿puedes tocar el piano sin problemas?

\- si, pero probablemente mi habilidad esta algo oxidada por falta de práctica – se rio

-….- Draco lo contemplo un momento- mmm ¿Cuánto se demoro en sanar?¿tuviste que hacer terapia o algo?

\- eee, no hablemos de eso ¿sí? Que me dan ganas de partirte la cara- dijo de buen humor. Draco alzo los brazos en son de paz. Llego el mesero e hicieron su orden

\- oye…y no has pensado a ingresar a una compañía- Harry inhalo profundamente

\- de hecho lo pensé por un tiempo, si te digo la verdad… tendría facilidades de estudio, ya sabes con aislamiento de sonido y para practicar además de que podría aprender mucho ahí, sería como estudiar pero es muy riesgoso, tendría que recortar mucho mis horas de trabajo y entrar como trainee a una compañía no tiene ninguna garantía, bien podría nunca conseguir nada ahí y luego no tendría nada, en la universidad puedo conseguir un título que me abriría más puertas, tal vez podría trabajar enseñando en una compañía o…no sé, no he pensado tan adelante todavía, estoy enfocándome en pequeñas metas a la vez- Draco asintió entendiendo, sabía de esas inseguridades, para él las cosas se habían dado de manera muy natural, ingreso a una compañía siendo muy joven y cuando todavía no había mucho que perder.

\- ¿y todavía estás con Cedric? – Harry se sorprendió al principio y luego rio a carcajadas

\- supongo que tiene sentido que preguntes algo así, la última vez que nos vimos fue para la graduación- se quedo pensativo un momento mientras jugaba con una cuchara- Cedric y yo rompimos hace mucho tiempo

\- bueno en realidad era bastante probable que hubieran terminado, las relaciones de colegio no suelen durar más allá, pero era más educado preguntarlo así….¿y qué paso?

\- se fue a Francia

\- ¿Quién pateo a quien?- Harry lo miro de mala manera

\- ¿Importa?-

\- No en realidad, sólo curiosidad- le miro brevemente- pero me suena mucho más que debes haberlo terminado tu - Harry frunció los labios -te debió odiar

\- naaa estoy seguro que encontró consuelo en Francia, quizás encontró su alma gemela alla y todo- se miraron incómodos un momento antes de que el mesero llegara con la comida y pasaran a otro tema


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les recomiendo de ante mano que de ahora en adelante hagan click en los link que dejare respecto a las canciones que cantan en algunas partes, les ayudan a captar mejor la historia y meterse el feeling del momento o lo que siente los personajes ( al menos en mi cabeza es así xD)

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 3

\- ¡Harry! - Cho se acerco apresuradamente al verlo. Estaba sentado en una mesa de afuera en el Starbucks - ¿en que estas? ¿No deberías estar en la tienda?

\- hice un acuerdo con Zacharias para tener rato libre, necesitaba recoger algunos papeles, pagar cuentas blablablá

\- aajjj ese odioso – hizo un gesto de asco con la boca mientras tomaba asiento frente a él y dejaba su cartera sobre la mesa – le vendiste el alma al diablo ¿Qué te pidió?

\- me toca cubrirle un domingo

\- ufff

\- bueno, nada que hacer, pero ya que sacrificaba el domingo me tome toda la tarde, así que estoy aprovechando la wifi de acá- le mostro su teléfono que justo sonó sorprendiéndolos a ambos

\- notificación de Cedric- alcanzo a leer Cho antes de que Harry lo viera – mmmm ¿Quién es Cedric?- dijo con tono juguetón

-…mi ex

\- ups, metí la pata- tomo el café de Harry y bebió un poco -¿y qué quiere?- frunció el ceño

-ummmm?- se había distraído un poco leyendo el mensaje –o nada malo, terminamos hace mucho tiempo y todavía nos hablamos de vez en cuando, nada del otro mundo

\- ¿están en recaídas?

\- naaa, es sólo que esta el cariño, estuvimos juntos por mucho tiempo,

-aaam- dijo con tono de comprensión- ¿eres amigo de todos tus ex?

\- Cedric es mi único ex, y no somos amigos, sólo nos tenemos en facebook

-sss por mi experiencia no te estaría hablando si no quisiera algo todavía

\- no creo, terminamos hace dos años y se fue al extranjero, dudo mucho que esté pensando en mi- se encogió de hombros no queriendo hablar más del tema, no le gustaba pensar en Cedric, incluso si se escribían alguna que otra estupidez por internet todavía representaba una parte dolorosa de su vida- ¿y vas a celebrar tu cumpleaños?- dijo cambiando la conversación.

\- naaa, no estoy de mucho ánimo, pensé que para este entonces ya estaría en compañía- hizo un puchero- no es que este amargada y sé que sólo estoy cumpliendo 20 años pero no quiero darle al resto una ocasión para restregarme sus almas gemelas, así que no hare fiesta

\- pero podríamos irnos a tomar por ahí, ¿un grupo pequeño tal vez? te conozco, no podrás no hacer nada

-…supongo que ver parejas desconocidas es mejor que ver las de siempre- lo pensó- ok, quizás agarre algo por ahí

\- ok, quería saber para ver si tenías que tener regalo

\- uuui si, tenme regalo, me hacen falta muchas cosas, como no soy capaz de ir a comprar nada sola- se rieron y Cho saco su teléfono para conectarse a internet, Harry miro el suyo y lo pensó un momento, quería darle un buen regalo y sabía que tenía algo excelente a mano, había meditado sobre si debería decirle a Cho que había hablado con Malfoy pero probablemente luego de la histeria le pediría algún favor al respecto y él realmente no tenía ganas de rogarle a Malfoy por dejarla ir backstage o algo asi, no tenía cara para hacerlo se moriría de vergüenza, pero quizás podría pedirle un autógrafo para una amiga, eso no era muy difícil ¿verdad? Podías hacer eso por un conocido…, se armo de valor y comenzó a escribir.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco se dejo caer en el suelo, Blaise estaba sentado en el suelo al otro lado de la mesa de centro dándole la espalda a un laptob con los ojos cerrados, Ron estaba en el sillón frente al computador clickando algo,

\- Ok, retomemos- se apoyo en la mesa y cerró los ojos, se escucho una voz soprano

\- NEXT!- gritaron Blaise y Draco al mismo tiempo, se comenzó a escuchar otra voz y comenzaron a hacer comentarios

\- no va bien hacia arriba

\- es buena pero muy …¿soul? Como de r&b, necesitamos una voz más alta que destaque entre las nuestras no que se mezcle

\- next

-¿qué están haciendo?- las cámaras grababan desde el pasillo haciendo sum

-están escuchando grabaciones de distintos cantantes, Ron les pasa los videos y Draco y Blaise sólo escuchan – explico el manager- No fue bien en la audiciones abiertas así que pensé que los ánimos estarían bajos, pero Ron me dijo que realmente no tenía ninguna expectativa de que encontrarían lo que buscaban tan fácil.

-¿Cuánto llevan haciendo esto?

-terminaron de revisar las audiciones a la compañía ayer, eran un montón y Draco se negó a que hiciéramos nosotros una preselección, dijo que podiamos subestimar a alguien crucial así que vieron todos los videos, eran cerca de 700, hazte una idea de cuánto tardaron

-woooo

\- sí, están trabajando duro- asintió el manager mirándolos desde lejos- ahora están revisando videos de estudiantes de música

\- ok del siguiente eran varios videos hice un match up porque canta de maneras distintas en algunos pero tiene como un estilo igual más o menos definido – explico Ron

\- uuuu nuestro Ron convirtiéndose en un experto y todo

\- ustedes me subestiman tanto, soy músico también- se rieron- ok, aquí va- se comenzó a escuchar una voz, ningún comentario

\- ¿la paso?

\- sshhshhh- le hicieron callar

\- Me gusta como canto la balada con voz clara y limpia pero en la siguiente fue más dándole cierto… ¿efecto?, como que la adapto para ir con el feeling de la canción

-¿crees que pueda hacer scat? Puedo totalmente imaginarme esta voz haciendo scat

\- puede aprender scat- Escucharon por un poco más -¿tú qué opinas Ron?

\- …claramente me gusto, le hice un match up, pero no se que tienen ustedes en la cabeza-

\- -….- Blaise se sentó y miro al otro lado donde Draco se incorporo rápidamente y fue a mirar la pantalla, miro un momento antes de fruncir los labios

-mmmmm

-¿Qué?- Blaise se paro y fue a mirar -¿Qué tiene?- Draco apunto algo en la pantalla

-…no es ese?

\- aha

\- wow, no me dijiste que cantaba así

-¿Qué?¿quién?- Ron trato de reconocer a la persona en la pantalla- ¿lo conocen?

\- estaba en nuestro año- dijo Blaise – pero no compartíamos clases así que nunca lo escuche, pero ¿tú no hacías tutorías con él o algo así?-

\- me ayudaba con mi canto en secreto, quería cantar mejor pero era muy vanidoso para ir al taller así como estaba, así que trate de perfeccionarme en secreto un poco antes

\- ajajja esto es peor que angel la niña de las flores- se rio Ron

\- ¿ah?- Blaise lo miro con el gesto torcido

\- …esa, cuando viaja por el mundo buscando una flor que al final estaba en su patio…¿no te suena?

\- na, pero tiene razón- volteo a ver Draco- no puedo creer que no hayas tenido buscando por dos años siendo que tu lo conocías

\- hey, tu estabas igual de exigente que yo con los vocalistas, además en mi defensa nunca lo escuche realmente cantar, el sólo me corregía y me mostraba las notas, nunca canto una canción completa ni nada

\- bueno da igual, llámalo

\- mmmmm- Draco se cruzo de brazos

-¿Qué? Sé que tienes su teléfono

\- no nos apresuremos, miremos más y…

\- a no, es el primero que nos interesa en días, no pienso mirar ni escuchar nada más hasta hacerle una segunda audición- se quejo Blaise

\- estoy de acuerdo con Blaise, y si los conozco bien es probable que no encontremos otro, yo contactaría a este antes de seguir – intervino Ron

\- ….- Draco se mordió los labios

-¿Qué?- dijo Blaise impaciente y de pronto abrió los ojos – a no, Draco, no seas inmaduro, ¿es por los problemas que tuvieron antes? Eso fue hace mucho tiempo y hasta le rompiste un brazo estoy seguro que esta mas que saldado de tu parte

\- aaa… no es tan simple

\- ¿le rompiste un brazo?

\- Pídele disculpas y llámalo para que venga a audicionar, es así de simple

\- Blaise…¿podemos hablarlo en otro lado?

\- ¿Qué hay que hablar? Hemos estado 4 años trabajando en esta banda, tenemos a un cantante, probablemente al que hemos estado buscando, a sólo una llamada telefónica de distancia y tú no quieres llamarlo porque probablemente se rio de que te saliera un gallito- dijo molesto

-Blaise…- trato de tomarlo del brazo para alejarlo de ahí mientras Ron miraba entre uno y otro - ¿conversémoslo en otro lado por favor?

\- No, ya paso Draco, supéralo – se solto bruscamente

\- Blaise por favor- lo miro suplicante- acompáñame a otro lado

\- ajjj- Tomo su chaqueta y salió por la puerta contraría seguida de Draco que se dio vuelta para hablarle a Ron

\- No le muestres a nadie el video- y se fueron. Las cámaras se acercaron

\- ¿Ron que paso?

\- no sé, creo que les gusto el último pero parece que hay algún problema- se encogió de hombros

Blaise camino adelante hasta haberse alejado lo suficiente y se giro a mirarlo hastiado sin decir nada. Draco lo miro con la cabeza algo baja

-ufff – se refregó la cara- ok, nunca le he dicho esto a nadie – se balanceo un poco entre un pie y otro mientras abría y cerraba sus manos, parecía estar tomando impulso para algo, Blaise se saco las manos de los bolsillos viendo que iba en serio- ….ok…Harry es mi alma gemela- soltó- ahí, lo dije-

-…..-

-¡ di algo!

-…aa…

\- ¡gosh! No te vuelvo a contar nada jamás- le recrimino

\- pensé que te gustaban las mujeres…Pansy

\- si me gustan

\- ap….ok

-¿es todo?

\- ok, ok… necesito más…contexto- Draco se apoyo en la pared y se deslizo hasta sentarse en el suelo

\- Lo supe el último año poco antes de la graduación, él lo sabía ya desde hace mucho, yo había tenido mis sospecha como en quinto y disimuladamente saque el tema, el me mintió y yo …decidí creerle, era más fácil seguir como estaba, cuando me entere que me lo había ocultado estaba tan molesto, discutimos, peleamos y paso lo que paso…

\- ¿el brazo…?

\- si…. cuando…cuando lo lleve a su casa hablamos pero ambos estábamos enojados, él había perdido la beca y tenía brazo roto, yo…me aterra el cambio, estaba tan bien como estaba, me gustaba ser Draco Malfoy el rompecorazones, el tenía novio….no…no era un buen momento para ninguno de los dos- Blaise escuchaba en silencio- dijo que su vida era lo suficientemente complicada sin mí y que jamás me molestaría ni le diría a nadie, me acomodo bastante y cada uno se fue por su lado

-…¿…siguen así las cosas?, quiero decir, estuvo aquí el otro día e intercambiaron teléfonos ¿no has hablado más con él?

\- estamos hablando…o sea en realidad mensajeandonos- ante la cara que puso Blaise agrego- se que suena penoso pero estamos en términos casuales, como amigos, ninguno de los dos tiene esa clase de interés

-mmmm- Blaise se acerco y se sentó junto a él en el suelo- ¿no quieres que entre a la banda?

\- no es eso, las voz.. es él, y no tengo nada en contra suya como para ignorar lo que está frente mío, hasta no estamos llevando bien en esta seudo interacción por teléfono… es sólo que es complicado, esto nos va a forzar a estar juntos muy de repente, no quiero que piense que estoy tratando de empujarlo a algo…es complicado

\- Draco, no puedes ir por la vida evitando las cosas sólo porque son complicadas

\- ¡lo sé!...lo sé, tal vez mi papá tiene razón y si soy un niñito malcriado

\- aa vamos, no es para tanto

-…

\- quieres….¿quieres que te acompañe a hablar con él?- Draco lo pensó un momento antes de asentir

\- ok

\- tranquilo, todo va a salir bien- le sacudió el hombro amistosamente- yo seré el mal tercio que le otorgue la profesionalidad al asunto-

\- ….me pidió un autógrafo tuyo

\- mira y hasta tenemos con qué sobornarlo- dijo bromeando

\- prr ajajjajaja - rio ampliamente- siempre sabes como subirme el animo

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sintió el celular vibrar

Malfoy: Harry estoy alrededor de tu trabajo y necesito ir al baño, xD por favor auxilio

-mmmm- Miro alrededor, no había mucha gente en la tienda y Cho no estaba así que

Harry: Brick Lane #851, usa el gps

\- Te dije que funcionaba, probablemente no recuerda si te dijo o no por donde trabajaba, la memoria es frágil- Blaise le devolvió el teléfono a Draco y le dio las indicaciones al taxi

-iiii!-

\- ¿Qué?- dijo Ron y vio como Draco le daba un palmetazo a Blaise

\- no pudo ocurrírsete una excusa más digna- dijo molesto

-aajajaja por favor Draco, todo el mundo va al baño, incluso las prima dona como tu

\- pudiste haberle dicho que le llevaba el autógrafo…¡y le dijiste Harry!- dijo más horrorizado- él y yo no nos hablamos por nombre, que vergüenza- enterró la cabeza en sus manos

Harry estaba ordenando los dulces de frente a la entrada cuando vio la distintiva cabeza rubia cruzar la puerta

\- te estabas tardando un montón, pensaba que no habías aguantado- vio que Malfoy ponía una sonrisa avergonzada

\- Hey Harry- Entro Blaise saludando

\- ¡o! ¿no eres tu el amigo que nos visito backstage? – entro Ron

-oh Hey, llegaron en buen momento, no hay nadie en la tienda- los miro extrañado-…¿están arrancando de las cámaras por casualidad?

\- o no, llegamos a un acuerdo, somos libres por hoy

\- ¿vas a usar el baño?- le pregunto a Draco, este titubeo un tiempo pero Blaise le dio un empujón

\- es tras esa puerta, tiene un cartel – le señalo se quedo viendo que Malfoy no se equivocara de camino cuando alguien llamo su atención

-¿conoces " dreams come true" de jo PD? – pregunto Blaise sentándose y sacando la guitarra

\- mmm?- se volteo- sí, pero no me llama mucho la atención la verdad ¿no tuviste nada que ver con la canción verdad?, salio cuando teníamos como 10 años

-no – rio- pero estamos haciendo un remake de la canción, similar base, otro título y letra, dándole una sensación más jazz, tu estudiabas música quizás tienes alguna opinión interesante –le entrego un papel con la letra mientras Ron miraba entre uno y otro con el ceño fruncido

\- oo… de hecho, esta letra como que le pega más incluso- dijo leyéndola, se la iba a devolver

\- ¿te la sabes?- pregunto e hizo sonar un poco la guitarra mostrando su intención –

-¿No han cambiado las notas?- pregunto Harry

\- la idea es hacerla sonar algo distinto, más alto, pero cántala como puedas- Harry se sintió algo desafiado por el comentario

\- ok, pero no practico hace un tiempo- estiro el brazo y miro la letra nuevamente- I'll – tell- you- so romantically asi?- pregunto luego de marcar el ritmo, Blaise asintió- ok, no cambia , hn hn- se aclaro la garganta

(Háganse a la idea de que Harry se escucha como el tipo que canta la primera estrofa de esta canción hasta el min 0:26 aprox watch?v=Ne1Ryq0yflw, esta es la canción pero no está en ingles sin embargo la letra es la misma)

I'll tell you so romantically  
Everything will work out if you are like me  
Just lean on me closing your eyes  
I see you in my dream every night eh

La guitarra se detuvo

\- woo ¿Cómo es que nunca te escuche cantar en el colegio?- Blaise-

\- nn- le quito importancia y le devolvió la hoja- la letra es muy bonita, me encantara escuchar como la dejan al final- Blaise vio como Draco venía de vuelta

\- Hey, ¿Por qué no te pasas por la compañía? Estoy seguro de que tienen lugar para ti

\- mmm no creo, se que el ser trainee demanda mucho tiempo y se me complicaría el trabajo

\- bueno pero tienes estudios de música quizás podrías entrar trabajando y tocas el piano, deberías intentarlo, te digo que – saco un papel y escribió algo- ¿cuando tienes libre?

\- Sábado y domingos- dijo sabiendo que eso no acomodaba nada

\- genial entonces mañana a las 11 pásate y hablamos ¿si? Te voy a estar esperando, además tengo un disco que te puedo regalar, por ese autógrafo para… ¿una amiga? creo que dijo Draco

\- o si, eso sería genial- tomo el papel

\- Bien, nos vemos

\- claro- sacudió la mano despidiéndolos y mirando el papel.


	4. capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

-¡¿Por qué no le dijiste?!

\- ¿¡que se supone que va a hacer mañana?!

-¡es una estupidez!

\- ¡¿Qué es esto una especie de audición secreta!? ¡se supone que le ibas a decir!

-¡aaaaaaa!- grito arto y tapándose los oídos, habían estado encima de él todo el camino de vuelta en el taxi y hasta el chofer estaba perdiendo la paciencia- ¡paren! Gosh…

-…- Draco se hecho en su asiento amurrado

\- ¿alguien me puede explicar qué pasa?- rompió finalmente el silencio Ron

\- ok…Draco me rebelo algunas cosas…- Draco se incorporo repentinamente en el asiento mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos Blaise le hizo un gesto que pretendía ser tranquilizador- …de cuando estábamos en el colegio, Harry y Draco tuvieron una pelea antes de la graduación

\- si si Draco le rompió un brazo blablabla ya capte eso- dijo impaciente y Blaise asintió- pero te visito la otra vez después del fan meeting, me acuerdo y estuvieron conversando bien según vi

\- sí pero en realidad no hablamos del incidente así que…

\- la espinita todavía está ahí, eso es lo que Draco quiere decir

\- Si todavía estuviera molesto te hubiera dejado hacerte en la calle - dijo riéndose y Draco miro a Blaise de mala manera recordando la excusa que había usado para conseguir la dirección

\- es distinto hablar de vez en cuando que trabajar juntos

\- soluciónenlo entonces, ¿cual es todo el ñiquiti ñacata?, se hombre – se burlo y Blaise tuvo que intervenir se acomodo más tapando a Ron de la vista de Draco porque se veía venir que el ultimo iba a perder la paciencia

\- por eso lo estoy manejando yo ¿ok? Déjenmelo a mí y ustedes no tendrán que preocuparse de nada

\- mas te vale porque no pienso mirar ni un solo video más – Ron se dejo caer finalmente en el asiento mirando su celular, Draco miro a Blaise fijamente antes de sacar su teléfono bruscamente

\- a ¿es así? ¿Me vas a ignorar? Yo puedo sacar mi teléfono también- saco el suyo en la misma actitud y el resto del trayecto transcurrió en silencio

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry daba vuelta el folleto que le habían entregado en la entrada de manera compulsiva, se había dicho que iría relajado, sin expectativas y podía encontrarle varios peros a la idea de tomar algún trabajo…pero esas eran preocupaciones adelantadas, probablemente no consiguiera el trabajo…pero Zabini dijo que podía intervenir eso prácticamente sentaba que por lo menos iba ser muy seriamente considerado…pero no tenía ninguna experiencia formal, había sido un martirio preparar un curriculum, no había podido preguntarle a Cho porque hubiera implicado muchas explicaciones…y gritos, había terminado poniendo todo en lo que había trabajado sólo para rellenar sin importar que nada tuviera que ver con la música, se planteo brevemente que ropa usar antes de darse cuenta de que en realidad no tenía nada remotamente cercano a lo formal, esperaba que debido a la industria realmente no importara mucho y…

-Harry – entro un hombre apresuradamente sacándolo su ensimismamiento, se levanto para darle la mano - Ed- indico presentándose y tomando asiento al otro lado del escritorio – lamento la demora, cuando Blaize dijo que vendrías como a las 11 asumí que sería a las 12, fuerza del habito, termine acostumbrado a que todo el mundo llegue tarde

\- No tranquilo, ni me di cuenta- la verdad es que apenas no se había comido las uñas mientras esperaba – ¿trabajan también a toda capacidad los fines de semana? vi que circulaba mucha gente – se explico mientras miraba por la puerta de vidrio que daba al pasillo y se tocaba el cuello tratando de encontrar que hacer con sus manos que no fuera destrozar el folletito

\- La gente rota y hay personal que trabaja con algunos de los músicos así que depende mucho de en que estén, si están de gira, sacando un álbum etc, así que no tienes porque asustarte, aunque si puede ser bastante extenuante, a veces puede llegar a ser trabajo de 24/7- Harry asintió frunciendo los labios - ¿es eso un problema?

\- no no- dijo rápidamente- …es decir, yo había pensado en los fines de semana porque tengo otro trabajo pero podría calzar eso con esto aunque depende y- se detuvo antes de empezar a balbucear o sacar algo tan salido como "depende de cuánto paguen"- bueno en realidad ni siquiera se dé que se trata – se rio un poco, por suerte el hombre se rio con él

\- Ok, Blaize me dice que estudiaste en su misma academia eso ya dice mucho, sé de primera mano la calidad de la educación musical que reciben allí – apoyo sus codos sobre el escritorio y junto las manos -

\- Traje mi currículum – saco la pequeña carpeta de su bolso pero Ed sólo la tomo y la poso sobre la mesa sin abrirla, recupero de golpe el poco nerviosismo que había logrado perder y se aclaro la garganta – me gradué hace dos años- dijo con los ojos fijos en la carpeta

-¿Por qué no has buscado trabajo en la industria antes?

\- tenía intenciones de seguir estudiando pero las cosas se pusieron complicadas, y en cuanto al trabajo…puede ser muy competitivo – Ed alzo la cejas concediendo

-¿nunca probaste entrar a alguna banda, cantante de bar o algo por el estilo? muchos grupos exitosos surgen en ese tipo de lugares

\- soy más pianista que cantante la verdad- comento y vio la cara extrañada que puso Ed antes de tomar la carpeta con su curriculum y esta vez sí revisarla, no estaba seguro de que le habría dicho Zabini a este tipo y sentía que quizás lo estaba dejando en una pésima posición al no dar la barra

-¿Tienes tus credenciales?

\- Si – extrajo rápidamente de su bolso los papeles- no tuve tiempo de hacer copias – dijo avergonzado, las hojas tenían las esquinas bastante dobladas, nada del otro mundo pero para una entrevista de trabajo…

\- fondo no forma- le tranquilizo Ed, las tomo y comenzó a leerlas- aquí dice que eres pianista y cantante pero en tu curriculum sólo pusiste pianista…además de tus trabajos ¿por qué es eso? - lo miro curioso – lo normal es que la gente rellene cosas en el curriculum no que las quite – ambos rieron

\- el asunto es que seguí el programa para cantantes porque entre a la ram por mi canto pero realmente antes de eso yo cantaba en coro y ahí no tenían así que me prepare como solista aunque de verdad nunca fue lo mío

\- no puedes ser tan malo si entraste por tu canto a la ram- se echo hacia atrás en su silla sonriente

\- no es que sea terrible- se miro las manos un momento- pero nunca lo considere como un camino para proyectarme, me gusta la música y el canto me acerco a ella y lo adoro- se quedo pensativo un momento- adoro cantar pero nunca lo contemple mas allá es muy…competitivo

\- ¿puedes cantarme algo?

-umm- Harry se removió incomodo – no prepare nada- la verdad es que no tenía ningún deseo de darle unas notas a alguien que trataba con cantantes de verdad todos los días

\- lo que tú quieras, alguna canción que cantes en la ducha…- insistió y Harry no se le ocurría ninguna forma educada de negarse y no reducir las posibilidades de trabajar ahí

\- amm recientemente he escuchado mucho la música de "Garage" …

\- ¿sí?- Ed se mostro muy interesado

\- sí, bueno, hace poco que empecé a escucharlos y estoy medio obsesionado- rio- esta canción no tengo claro si es oficial o es algún cover porque sólo encontré una versión acústica en youtube, no editada ni nada, creo que se llama autumn leaves, corrígeme si me equivoco

\- a si, autumn leaves, es de ellos pero no han grabado la versión estudio- Harry asintió

-…¿empiezo?...

\- cuando quieras- Harry se acomodo un poco en el asiento -….

Another day another life  
Passes by just like mine  
It's not complicatedAnother mind  
Another soul  
Another body to grow old  
It's not complicated

Do you ever wonder if the stars shine out for you?  
Float down  
Like autumn leaves  
Hush now  
Close your eyes before the sleep  
And you're miles away  
And yesterday you were here with me

\- hn – se aclaro la garganta avergonzado, era distinto cantar en un contexto preparado como en el coro o la academia que cantarle a un extraño en una entrevista

\- no eres malo en absoluto, amerita que lo pongas en tu curriculum- le sonrió, puso los papeles en la carpeta y se la entrego de vuelta " y eso fue todo, no conseguí el puesto" pensó- ¿qué pensarías acerca de trabajar con tus amigos?– Harry tuvo que pensar un segundo antes de darse cuenta que se refería a Malfoy y Zabini

\- bien supongo, es decir es parte del trabajo- cualquiera que sea- ¿o no? Llevarme con la otra gente

\- no pero, ¿qué piensas acerca de trabaja exclusivamente con garage?- se quedo algo cortado, tendría que estar en constante contacto con Malfoy pero últimamente estaban en buenos terminos ¿verdad', más que cordiales …es decir anduvo bien cuando conversaron y el resto eran sólo mensajes de texto pero eran nada más…no tendrían por qué tener más contacto del que tenían ahora, es decir se verían más pero sería profesionalmente, pero ¿qué pensaría Malfoy?, estaba invadiendo su lugar de trabajo…

\- dependería de que fuera la verdad…

\- ….- Ed le miro fijo- tendrías que vivir con ellos, y llevarte más allá de un nivel netamente profesional con ellos – Harry le miro extrañado- Harry, esta entrevista es para ser el nuevo vocalista del grupo

-oou…- dijo comprendiendo

HDHDHDHHDHDHDHD

-¿Cómo crees que se lo dijo?- Draco estaba apoyado en una de las paredes mirando la puerta de la oficina de Ed, desde ahí no alcanzaba a ver qué sucedía dentro

\- Te ves tranquilo- Blaize que estaba recostado en una silla con las piernas sobre la mesa bajo su revista para mirarlo sobre esta, Draco le miro de mala manera

\- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?- dijo Ron dejando de jugar con la silla giratoria por un momento para prestarles atención.

\- bueno…¿Qué pasa si no quiere ser nuestro vocalista? – dio vuelta la página como si nada y miro de reojo a Draco que parecía muy relajado.

-no creo que diga que no ¿o si?- dijo Ron – es decir Draco le pego y todo pero fue hace años

\- piénsalo Ron, no basta con llevarnos sólo bien, una vez que sea nuestro vocalista ese será nuestro sonido…para siempre, irremplazable, ¿Qué pasaría entonces si él y Draco vuelven a pelear? O si decide que no pero ahora que sabe que puede ser valorado decide cantar para alguna otra banda

\- cállate- finalmente le interrumpió Draco sin mirarle, Blaize oculto su sonrisa satisfecha con la revista.

\- bueno tranquilo- dejo la revista a un lado – ante cualquier cosa todavía podemos sobornarlo con el CD- lo tomo de la mesa y lo sacudió juguetonamente, Draco parecía estar a punto de decir algo mordaz pero Ron lo interrumpió

\- ¡salieron!- Ron se levanto de la silla para mirar el intercambio- hey no parece que haya ido bien, no sonrisas ni dadas de manos ni ningún ademan de "hey vamos a contárselo a los chicos" -Harry asentía con la cabeza baja a lo que fuera que Ed le estaba diciendo y se veía aproblemado mientras miraba alrededor sin parecer fijar la vista en nada en particular, luego vio como se despedían – fuck, dijo que no- se giro a ver a sus compañeros y vio como Draco le arrebataba apresuradamente el cd a Blaize y ya iba pasando por su lado - ¿A dónde vas? ¿ lo del soborno era una broma verdad?- Blaize le atajo para que no le siguiera

\- ¡Potter! – lo alcanzo en el ascensor

\- hey…-Harry se giro sorprendido y le vio entrar tras él

\- Blaize te manda esto- le tendió el cd –

\- O genial, dile que muchas gracias- lo tomo sonriendo y observo la firma con un mensaje, hasta se había preocupado de poner el nombre de Cho- le va a encantar, está loca por ustedes, de hecho fue por ella que estaba en ese fan meeting la otra vez- iba a seguir hablando pero Draco lo interrumpió

-¿dijiste que no?

\- ¿Cómo?- frunció el ceño

\- a lo de cantar para nosotros

\- wow…no esperaba que me lo tiraras tan a boca jarro- se rio un poco - pensé que quizás ni sabias

\- claro que sabía, es mi banda - dijo y Harry se sintió incomodo ante su repentina falta de expresión, miro alrededor buscando algo en que fijar sus ojos

\- o….bueno, con eso de que la compañía te presionaba pensé que…- Draco asintió y por un rato ninguno dijo nada – No es como que dije que no, pero sabes que tampoco es fácil decir que si … dije que me lo pensaría- miro a Draco brevemente- sabes que es complicado- la puerta del ascensor se abrió y Harry titubeo un poco - ¿ deberíamos hablarlo? – hizo un gesto preguntándole si lo seguía, Draco asintió y salieron juntos del edificio. Harry comenzó a toquetear sus bolsillos y saco una cajetilla de cigarros

-¿fumas? –Harry lo miro extrañado, siendo que Draco había sido alguien con quien interactuaba constantemente en el colegio le costaba recordar que realmente no sabían mucho el uno del otro.

-¿quieres uno?- le acerco la cajetilla.

\- no, nunca me hecho del habito…y creo que te puede dañar la voz o algo así – Harry encendió su cigarro y tomo una profunda calada

\- Quizás …pero en realidad no soy un fumador habitual, sólo cuando hay mucho estrés, tengo esta misma cajetilla desde hace…mmm ¿dos meses quizás?, este es el tercer cigarro que me fumo

\- pero la andas trayendo para todos lados

\- naaa- negó riéndose- pero sentí que hoy me iba a hacer falta, parece que tenía razón- se hizo un pequeño silencio

\- ¿es por mi?- Pregunto Draco de pronto, Harry lo miro brevemente- porque no estoy en contra- le explico- vimos más de 500 audiciones y la tuya…- se metió las manos a los bolsillos-

\- ¿audiciones?¿de donde…

-bueno unos videos en realidad, de cuando estábamos en la ram – Harry sólo asintió en silencio

\- ….Hay otros candidatos?

-… no deberías rechazarla- siguió sin contestarle- si es que es por lo de…nosotros – Harry chasqueo la lengua luego volteo a verlo

\- dices eso ahora pero espera a que tengamos que convivir 24/7…sabes que vamos a tener problemas

\- vamos a tener que lidiar con esto en algún momento…y estaba buscando que habláramos de todas maneras, no creo que tenga nombre lo que estamos haciendo pero esto de mensajearnos…sabias que estaba tratando de acercarme- Harry le miro de reojo y luego asintió lentamente

\- lo sé…pero no así, estábamos hablando de vez en cuando no…ya sabes, y estábamos bien no tocando el tema en sí, es una discusión que no quiero volver a tener, no es algo que este anticipando precisamente y entrar a tu banda es como ponerle un reloj en cuenta regresiva y no…- suspiro- necesito pensármelo

\- ok, pero sabes que es una gran oportunidad y no es como que tengas muchas otras prometedoras alternativas ahora mismo- Harry cerró los ojos contando hasta hasta diez

\- siempre tan persuasivo- dijo molesto- sin presiones ¿ok?- le advirtió, Malfoy alzo las manos dejándolo estar pero tenía un en la cara que le hizo terminar de fastidiarse, tiro el cigarro al suelo y lo apago con el pie- mira este no es el mejor momento para que estemos conversando sobre esto- saco su teléfono para ver la hora- tengo que irme, los llamo- se dio la vuelta sin más, sabía que había dejado a Malfoy ahí mordiéndose la lengua pero ya tenía que lidiar consigo mismo, no tenía ninguna razón para además sentirse mal por los problemas ajenos.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una vez que se juntaron para ir al Pub Harry había notado la especial ceremonia con la que le habían presentado a uno de los amigos de universidad de Cho, eso y el hecho de que el tipo de pronto había llegado a su lado con una cerveza para él le hacía pensar que había cierta planificación detrás de como se había dividió el grupo, se rio para sus adentros encontrándolo divertido, nunca antes habían tratado de juntarlo con alguien.

Harry volteo y momento para ver como Cho saltaba y gritaba para poder hablar con la gente en la pista de baile desde la barra- ¿Cuánto exactamente ya se tomo?

\- en su defensa hicimos una previa – Harry le miro detenidamente

\- tú eres el amigo que estaba haciendo ese estudio…de precios en las tiendas de la universidad ¿cierto?

\- si ¿te lo comento?

\- trabajamos juntos en la tienda, me lo comento porque sacamos la lista de inventario para que hicieran la comparación, por eso el nombre Seamus me sonaba de algo, el economista

\- algún día – sonrió

\- oye en serio me llamo mucho la atención lo que estaban haciendo, porque Cho me dijo que no era una tarea ni nada, básicamente por amor al arte

\- bueno, tampoco es asi, lo presente en el centro de alumnos para hablar con rectoría, tenía un objetivo

\- pero te apasiona lo que haces – el sujeto, Seamus, lo pensó un segundo y luego asintió sonriendo

\- me tomo su tiempo pero encontré algo que me gusta, antes estudiaba con Cho, fuimos compañeros en ingeniería antes de que me decidiera a cambiarme

\- espera ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- 23, pero me iba tan terriblemente mal que termine quedando atrás con las clases y fuimos compañeros

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste…

\- casi tres años – concedió - bueno en realidad dos, congele un semestre y exagere en casa lo miserable que era para conseguir que mis papás me dejaran cambiarme de una vez

\- ¿en serio? Economía no es precisamente una mala alternativa, no es como si te hubieras ido a las artes

\- exacto, eso es lo que trataba de decirles- le miro brevemente- tu si la tiene difícil, Cho me dijo que eres músico

\- naaa – tomo un trago de su cerveza- eso no es exactamente así, estudie música y planeo seguir con algo relacionado en la universidad apenas sea posible pero no soy músico

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Dedicas tu vida a la música, eres músico

\- bueno… para empezar mi vida no está precisamente dedicada a la música, no ahora por lo menos, estoy como en una sala de espera – saco su cajetillas de cigarros - ¿se puede fumar aquí?

\- podemos ir a la terraza – sugirió

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- pero siempre hace lo mismo, anda por su cuenta – estaban sentados discutiendo en el living del departamento, llevaban un rato tratando de encontrar en facebook, twitter e instagram algo que les indicara donde Draco estaba – ni siquiera ha pasado un día ¿Qué son ustedes? ¿siameses? Probablemente esta por ahí con algún amigo

\- soy su único amigo

\- ¿y yo qué?- dijo indignado

-ok, soy su mejor amigo, con el único que pasaría todo un día

\- ¿Por qué no llamas tu entonces? Tiene más sentido

\- van a saber que algo pasa, generalmente yo soy al que llaman para saber donde esta no al revés

\- Blaize – Ron se dejo caer en el sillón - ¿no crees que estas exagerando un poco ¿

\- hazme caso, lo conozco

-bueno quizás si me contaras algo más en vez de pedirme cosas al aire…

-¿Ron puedes simplemente llamar por favor? – dijo exasperado. Sintieron el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse

\- hola- Draco pasó quitándose la chaqueta y entro directo a la habitación – Blaize y Ron se quedaron mirando por un segundo antes de ponerse pie rápidamente y seguirlo. Se pararon en la puerta y vieron como se echaba de estomago en la cama y miraba algo en su teléfono.

\- oye ¿cómo fue? No te hemos visto desde la mañana y no contestabas el teléfono

\- aa si, se me acabo la batería, lo estoy cargando ahora- les mostro como lo tenía conectado al cable y siguió mirando algo en el celular, levanto la mirada lentamente mirándolos con sospecha - ¿Qué?

\- ¿y?¿Dónde estabas? ¿Hablaste con Potter? ¿Estabas con él? ¿Lo convenciste?- Draco tomo una gran bocanada de aire

\- estaba en un pub, hable con Potter, no estaba con él, no sé- Ron dejo salir una risita y Blaize le miro de mala manera

\- estas ebrio- dijo Blaize seguridad- de otra manera me hubieras mandado a la mierda

\- bueno, dije que estaba en un pub, ¿Qué crees que estaba haciendo allí?

\- hablando con Potter obvio

\- y hable con él, pero no estuve hablando con él todo el día – dijo con el ceño fruncido

-¿ pero no lo convenciste?

\- dijo que se lo iba a pensar

-¿pero que se lo iba a pensar como si o que se lo iba a pensar cómo no?¿ Y a quien le estas mandando mensajes?- se acerco en dos zancadas y le quito el teléfono – Pansy ¿en serio? – le miro agotado- ¿vas a volver a lo mismo? ¿ahora?- Draco le arrebato el teléfono molesto

\- no te metas – comenzó a mirar erráticamente el suelo alrededor

\- ¿Qué estas buscando?

\- mi chaqueta

\- la dejaste en el living- dijo Ron y Draco hizo además de salir pero Blaize lo detuvo poniéndole la mano en el pecho

-¿para que la quieres?

\- para salir, hablar contigo me está poniendo sobrio y Pansy quiere juntarse

\- no no no, no te vas a ir a ningún lado con Pansy

\- tú no me dices que hacer

\- ai mierda- dijo Ron por lo bajo avecinando lo que se venía pero Draco se distrajo cuando sonó su teléfono, Blaize se lo volvió a quitar de un tirón, Draco trato de recuperarlo y comenzaron a forcejear- Blaize...- trato de intervenir

\- es de Potter – Draco se rindió, se puso las manos en la cintura y voto el aire lentamente tratando de calmarse

\- ¿Qué dice?- pregunto con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir

\- que quiere hablar mh- Blaize saco su teléfono y copio el número

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- shhh está marcando

\- ¿no lo estarás llamando? Son las 2 de la mañana

\- bueno el te mensajeo prime- alo? Si, Harry es Blaize Zabini, si, sobre lo de hoy en la mañana, bueno ayer, si, exacto, puedes ahora, ¿de tu amiga? ¿Crees que podamos dejarnos caer? Le damos abrazo de feliz cumpleaños y todo – comenzó a chasquear los dedos y Ron le alcanzo papel y lápiz- a no es muy lejos, está pendiente de tu teléfono, ok, nos vemos – colgó- y así es como se hace- dijo de maneta altiva

\- nos colaste en un cumpleaños para ir a acosarlo y convencerlo de que entre a la banda, ¿no es eso un poco egoísta?- dijo Ron tomando el papel para mirar la dirección

\- es en un bar así que no es nada tan intimo, además no iba a poder dormir con este tema sin resolver ¿A dónde vas? –vio como Ron se dirigía a su pieza

\- a cambiarme de ropa

\- no hay tiempo para eso, agarra una chaqueta y vamos

\- pero…es un cumpleaños, y es el cumpleaños de la niña del cd ¿cierto? No deberíamos dar una buena impresión…además nos colamos

-a ella le va a encantar

\- pero …

-Ron eres un pelirrojo de metro ochenta, vas a ser el más guapo de la fiesta- dijo con cara seria, para Draco era obvio que lo estaba molestando pero Ron asentía serio también- eres exótico

\- seré el más guapo de la fiesta, soy exótico- se dijo Ron con convicción

\- esa es la actitud- le sacudió el hombro- Draco ve por tu chaqueta – Draco sacudió la cabeza riéndose resignado y le hizo caso. Blaize se aseguro que no estuvieran cerca, apago el celular de Draco y lo tiro en la cama.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Quién era?

-ammm- Harry tuvo que pensar un poco en que decir- un ex compañero de colegio – dijo algo cortado, la conversación había sido extraña y no había encontrado como reusarse sin decir que con quien en realidad quería hablar era con Malfoy antes que cualquier cosa.

\- ¿es gay?

-¿mm? No que yo sepa ¿Por qué?

\- bueno hemos tenido esta vibra toda la noche, sería una lástima que apareciera otro tipo de la nada – Harry le miro extrañado y Seamus simplemente inclino la cabeza y le miro de manera juguetona, era verdad que ya llevaban prácticamente toda la noche hablando solos en la terraza, para todos adentro probablemente ya eran la comidilla. Desvió la mirada y rio avergonzado.

\- yo pensaba que sólo estábamos conversando- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa y tomo un trago de su cerveza ¿Cuántas llevaba? no muchas pero por lo menos 3

\- ¿ te puedo preguntar algo?- Harry lo miro interesado - la venda, en tu mano ¿por que es? tienes alguna lesión o...

\- es por mi marca si es que es lo que ibas a preguntar

\- a perdón - no era una regla tacita ni nada pero era una especie de norma social que no cuestionabas a alguien acerca de su marca a menos que la persona directamente introdujera el tema, incluso si estaban en lugares visibles y las personas no las escondían se suponía que no debías preguntar nada al respecto

\- tranquilo, da igual

\- bueno ya que metí la pata ...¿por que la tapas? hay algún problema con...

\- no, simplemente no me gusta mostrarla, esta en un lugar tan a la vista de todo el mundo...lo encuentro muy personal- era una mentira ensayada dese hace años, ya salía de muy boca sin tener que pensarlo si quiera

\- ¿entonces no lo conoces? - Harry nego con la cabeza sin mirarlo y tomo otro trago

\- ¿y tu?-

\- ¿yo ? naa

\- ¿ no te preocupa? hacer eso en vez de...

\- ¿a qué te refieres?

-¿ no te preocupa esta haciendo esto? buscar activamente otra gente, no, no me malentiendas- se apresuro a corregir al ver la expresión que se estaba sentando en su cara- me refiero…Cho por ejemplo esta actualmente fijada en la idea de encontrar su alma gemela y ya no parece tener interés en salir con nadie más, hay gente que piensa así, que no vale la pena, salir, estar con otra gente ¿para qué? Si no son la persona definitiva…

\- ¿y cómo sabes que no eres tu mi alma gemela?- dijo sonriendo coqueto, Harry se rio. Seamus respiro profundamente y luego su expresión se torno más seria- sé lo que hace Cho y supongo que es su decisión pero nunca he estado de acuerdo, te pierdes tantas oportunidades de conectar con la gente…creo que uno debe dejar que las cosas sigan su curso, si te gusta alguien deja que fluya, si resulta ser tu alma gemela genial, si no, que importa, no puede forzar las cosas, ya llegara, no puedes limitarte a ti mismo en base a una persona que aún no forma parte de tu vida, es casi como si esa persona no existiera, para ti no existe, ¿así que qué importa?

\- ¿pero qué pasaría si estuvieras con otra persona y de pronto encontraras a tu alma gemela?

\- bueno no puedo tomar mis decisiones en base a ¿qué pasaría si?, no puedes vivir la vida a medias, nunca comprometiéndote en nada, ir por ahi con tanto miedo de que no resulte que simplemente ya ni lo intentas – Harry quería decirle más pero entonces sería muy obvio que estaba hablando de él mismo y lo sucedido con Cedric era algo que no estaba listo para compartir – Hey - sintió como le levantaba la cara tomándolo por la barbilla, era un gesto muy delicado y que se la hacía muy para las mujeres, Cedric siempre le había tomado de las mejillas… para besarle – te pusiste de mal humor, creí que te estaba convenciendo- dijo sonriente, Harry rio suavemente y luego se le quedo mirando, no creía que tuviera un tipo pero realmente había estado casi toda su vida desde que sabía que era gay con Cedric o lamentando haber terminado con Cedric, no se había dado mucho tiempo para descubrirse. Seamus era guapo y parecía un tipo agradable ¿Por qué no?. Se acerco un poco pero no llego, estaban sentados en el suelo de la terraza y al arrastrarse se había quedado corto pero lo suficientemente cerca para que quedara clara la intención, Seamus no titubeo y se acerco el resto que quedaba para besarlo. Tuvo una sensación de culpa y vergüenza inmediatamente por estar besando a un completo extraño, la ignoro y se dejo llevar, no había estado en ninguna clase de contacto intimo desde que las cosas terminaron con Cedric y hasta se le había olvidado lo bien que se sentía, Seamus le tomo del cuello con una mano y acaricio brevemente, se separaron sólo un poco, lo suficiente para poderse mirar, su teléfono sonó haciéndole pegar un salto

\- mierda, me asusto- se rieron, Harry tomo su celular- amm debe ser mi amigo que ya llego- frunció la boca – alo ¿Blaize? ¿En la entrada? Ok, espera ahí – respiro profundamente, casi se le había olvidado que venían, o en realidad era que con el alcohol, que le había bajado un poco, no había sopesado que Malfoy iba a venir también, miro a Seamus- tengo que ir a buscarlo a la entrada- Seamus se encogió de hombros

– ok- se pusieron de pie- voy al baño, te veo adentro – Harry bajo las escaleras e iba camino a la entrada cuando Cho lo atajo

\- ¡Harry! – se notaba que ya había bebido demasiado pues estaba medio desorientada y riendo sin razón, Harry miro alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba sola, frunció el ceño molesto, era responsabilidad puramente de Cho si bebía de más pero una vez pasado ese punto ¿Quién deja a una mujer sola ebria en un bar? ¿Qué pasaba si venia algún imbécil?

\- Cho ¿Dónde está el resto?

\- Bailando…y Marietta vomito así Padma está con ella en el baño

\- ok, ven conmigo- la tomo de la mano y se la llevo, tampoco es como si él hubiera estado pendiente, se había pasado toda la noche apartado en la terraza

\- oye escuche que te fuiste con Seamus a la terraza – pregunto entusiasmada y casi tropezando mientras avanzaban orillando por la barra

\- amm si me estaba contando de ese proyecto…por el que vimos los precios ¿te acuerdas?- contesto ausentemente mientras buscaba la entrada

\- es gay ¿sabes?

\- ¿en serio?- prefería hacerse el tonto, además no quería que siguiera siendo tema frente a ..

-¡Harry!- Harry vio por fin a Blaize parado en la entrada, sintió como lo tiraban de atrás, Cho se había quedado tiesa plantada en el piso

-¿es…

\- Feliz cumpleaños- Harry sonrió y tiro de ella fuerte para hacerla caminar

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seamus había estado dando vueltas por todo el pub descubriendo que ya todos estaban más que arriba a la pelota, Neville y Luna estaban haciéndose cariñitos en un sillón, Thomas bailando entusiasmado con una rubia, Padma cuidando a Marietta que se sentía pésimo y no podía encontrar a Harry y Cho por ningún lado. De pronto vio a Cho sentada con dos tipos en una mesa cerca de uno de los patios

\- Hey Cho ¿todo bien?- Seamus se acerco notando que no conocía a los sujetos

\- ¿mmm? O si, son amigos de Harry- le explico entendiendo

\- Blaize- le tendió la mano y lo saludo

\- Ron – Ron hizo lo mismo- no somos depravados – agrego y Cho se comenzó a reír- Harry nos encargo que la hiciéramos comer- señalo la comida que tenían en frente

\- excelente idea, ¿supiste lo de Marietta? Está hecha un desastre en el baño- Cho asintió con una expresión de obviedad dándole una mordida a un sandwich

\- ya sabes cómo es

\- Hey ¿y donde esta Harry?

\- amm está hablando con nuestro amigo por allá- señalo Blaize a sus espaldas, podían ver atrás vez del ventanal que estaban fuera en el patio. Seamus se volteo y vio que hablaban de una manera que parecía acalorada Harry tenía en la mano un cigarro y fumaba a un ritmo algo acelerado.

\- ¿están peleando?- les pregunto frunciendo el ceño- se ven muy molestos, ¿deberíamos ir a intervenir o algo?

-naaa está bien que se pelen de una vez por todas, siéntate y disfruta el show- Blaize le sirvió una cerveza y se la alcanzo

\- es el mejor cumpleaños de todos- dijo Cho con la boca llena de sándwich.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

saludos n.n, espeor les guste el cap, dejen comentarios. La canción que canta Harry se llama Autumn leave de Eed sheeran


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

 

Sintió que la luz le golpeaba de lleno en la cara y se tapo con el brazo mientras se quejaba

  
-mmm cierra la cortina- se volteo en la cama tratando de esconderse del sol  
\- Son las 11…- oyó que la voz de Blaize le contestaba  
- y es domingo, ¿por qué me estas molestando a las 11 un domingo? Anda a hablar con Ron o algo- dijo de mala gana lazándole un cojín  
\- Me he estado aguantando desde que desperté- tiro de las mantas destapándolo- tienes que contarme que conversaron ayer - Draco se quedo echado pero se resigno a tener que despertar.  
\- Estabas ahí, no sé qué más quieres que te cuente -se sentó en la cama-  
\- Estaba ahí pero no pude escuchar nada, después no te pude preguntar con Ron al frente y luego estabas muy borracho- se le quedo viendo con gesto de ¿y?  
\- Blaize- dijo fastidiado- peleamos lo de toda una vida, de verdad que no quiero tener que acordarme para poder contártelo-  
\- Ok...-asintió comprensivo- ¿Un resumen?- Draco sacudió la cabeza hastiado y decidió ignorarlo. Comenzó a tantear la cama buscando su celular-¿Siquiera sacaron algo en limpio ayer? sobre la banda...?– le alcanzo el cable cargador.  
\- Creí que lo había dejado conectado- dijo algo distraído mientras lo enchufaba- honestamente no hubo momento, ni siquiera puedo acordarme si en algún punto hablamos normal o si empezamos a gritar apenas nos vimos- encendió el teléfono y le comenzaron a llegar notificaciones, ojeo un par de mensajes antes de acordarse- mierda, se supone que tenía que encontrarme con Pansy anoche, se me olvido completamente.  
\- Debe estar echa una furia- vio que Blaize sonreía con malicia, no le gustaba nada Pansy y no podía culparlo en realidad, si fuera al revés él probablemente tampoco lo aprobaría, alguna vez mientras fueron novios los dos se habían querido de verdad, luego de romper y regresar tantas veces las cosas simplemente se habían malogrado, era algo toxico, ya no sabía ni porque seguían juntándose ¿necesidad? ¿soledad? Porque amor no era, y últimamente ya ni siquiera estaba aquella complicidad y simpatía. Puso el teléfono a un lado, no quería lidiar con esto ahora.  
\- Ya se le pasara...

 

* * *

 

 

_\- Escuche que volvió Draco Malfoy- le comentó Cedric mientras tomaba asiento a su lado en la banca del patio y pasaba el brazo sobre sus hombros_   
_-¿mmm? ¿Si?- dijo sin interés mientras seguía ojeando una revista._   
_\- Pensé que tu sabrías algo, ¿son amigos verdad?- Harry levanto la mirada. Malfoy se había desaparecido un tiempo del colegio, intercambio o algo así, realmente no estaba muy al tanto, premeditadamente quizás._   
_\- Eso es decir mucho_   
_\- Pensaba que si, como siempre se les veía juntos_   
_\- Eso es porque le daba clases de canto, no sé más que tu sobre dónde anda metido- dijo de buen humor, Cedric se inclinó para darle un beso que fue correspondido por Harry_   
_\- Me ponía algo celoso-_   
_\- pss él cantaba y yo lo corregía, nada más._   
_\- Qué incomodo ¿Nunca hablaban de otras cosas?- Harry recordaba que si, aunque nunca nada demasiado personal, como no era bueno mintiendo trato de recordar algo que si quisiera contarle a Cedric._   
_\- Una vez me pregunto por ti_

_\- ¿A si?- se mostro muy interesado_   
_\- Aha, le dije que eras mi alma gemela para que no se te acercara- Cedric sonrió ampliamente y le dio otro beso. Siendo honesto a la verdad no había sido exactamente así, Malfoy había preguntado directamente si Cedric era su alma gemela, él había entrado en pánico - te prefiero a ti sobre mil Malfoys._

 

Harry suspiro volteándose en la cama agotado sin ninguna intención de levantarse, era uno de esos días.  Se había estado acordando mucho de Cedric después de su último mensaje... contándole que regresaba a Inglaterra.  Cuando Cedric se marcho fuera para estudiar habían decidido probar si podían mantener una relación a distancia. Finalmente fue él mismo quien lo termino y Cedric no había objetado mucho pues era algo que habían conversado antes de que se graduara, sabían que iba a ser difícil y el que no resultara era una posibilidad. La verdad es que Harry también había tenido otros motivos que nunca le dijo a Cedric. Fue difícil, al momento de terminar todavía lo quería mucho y seguido se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto.

  
Después de lo del cumpleaños Cho había estado hiperventilando y él se había pasado la semana disimulando como todo el asunto lo ponía de un ánimo terrible. La pelea con Malfoy lo había dejado de muy mal humor, él raramente se peleaba con la gente y si bien era porque en general evitaba esa clase de conflicto, lo que cual probablemente no estaba tan bien, ahora recordaba exactamente porque lo hacía, se sentía pésimo, todo el asunto lo había dejado mal, pensaba y repensaba mil maneras en las que seguían discutiendo pero el ganaba y dejaba a Malfoy sintiéndose culpable, sabía lo infantil que era, la cosa no se trataba de ganar o perder, se trataba de solucionar el problema que tenían.  Necesitaba desahogarse de la rabia pero realmente no tenía con quien ¿a quién se lo iba a contar?

 

Se sentó y refregó un poco su cara tratando de espantar el sueño  
-aaaaaaaaa- se quejo por el día que le esperaba. Su tía le había escrito para preguntarle cuando podía ir a buscar sus cosas, iban a remodelar la casa o algo así, la noticia no podía haber llegado en peor momento. Aunque se había mudado de la casa de los Dursley siempre se había dicho que si todo iba mal podía volver por allá, , pero ya habían sido dos años y sus tíos lo consideraban emancipado. Creía que cualquier cosas sobre sus tíos le daba igual pero esto le había sentado realmente mal, ya no tenía una casa a la cual volver, no tenía una carrera y nada de lo que tenía realmente le pertenecía todo era temporal en su vida, su pieza, su trabajo y hasta sus amigos, todos continuaban mientras él se quedaba. El ringtone del teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

-¿Que te fuiste a donde?- Blaize se sentó de golpe en el sillón- ¿Surrey?- miro extrañado a Ed y Draco que estaban en la habitación- ¿Ron te acuerdas de una cosa importante que teníamos que hacer hoy?... aha, si eso pensé...¿con Harry?¿Potter?...no entiendo- se quedo largo rato en silencio, escuchando- ¿con sus tíos?- frunció el ceño -¿ Ron cuando paso todo esto?, ok, ok- corto y se quedo callado un momento.  
\- ¿Qué te dijo?- Draco finalmente le pregunto  
-Que está ayudando a Harry a mudar unas cosas de casa de sus tíos - sacudió la cabeza no encontrándole ningún sentido  
\- Random...- Draco lo pensó un momento-...¿crees que?  
\- Ha estado hablando con él, obviamente- observo su teléfono- le voy a mandar un mensaje, que le saque el tema de la banca.  
\- ¿Crees que sea buena idea? apenas se conocen  
- Y sin embargo es él y no tu el que está en con él en su casa- lo miro brevemente alzando las cejas, Draco no tenía que contestar a eso, no sin ventilar temas personales frente a Ed.

 

* * *

 

 

Dejo caer el estuche con el teclado con cuidado y observo como los gemelos cargaban traían la última caja desde el garage de los Dursley. Ron no sólo había conseguido la camioneta sino que había llegado con ayuda.  
-Gracias por hacer esto.  
\- No hay problema- le palmeo la espalda- sé lo que es tener parientes indeseables, me pareció que esto tenía que ser una operación de in and out- Harry asintió dándole la razón- Son realmente una cosa tus tíos, sin ofender pero no entiendo como saliste de aquí, no había visto unas personas más estándar en mi vida.  
\- Lo sé - dijo Fred llegando con una caja  
\- Parece que mientras más iguales más felices- termino George- siento que te estamos rescatando de la mediocridad- Harry no pudo evitar reírse ante eso, sus tíos de seguro pensaban que era todo lo contrario, cuando ingreso la ram no tuvieron ninguna vergüenza en manifestar sus descontento pero finalmente no objetaron demasiado cuando en realidad les acomodaba bastante el no tener que pagar por su educación.  
\- ¿Por qué nos miran tanto tus vecinos?- Harry salió un momento de sus propios pensamientoS para voltear a ver a que se refería Ron, y era verdad que un par de vecinos estaban no muy disimuladamente observándolos.  
-Debe ser la novedad- se encogió de hombros sin prestarles mayor atención, no tenía ningún tipo de amistad o vínculo con nadie en el lugar, y además, según tenía entendido sus tíos se habían encargado de esparcir la historia de que se había marchado a una escuela para niños problemáticos, aparentemente en su pequeño mundo eso era mejor que dedicarse a las artes.  
\- Todo listo- anunció Fred trayendo una última caja y poniéndola en la parte de atrás de la camioneta- aproveche de decirle a tu tío que ya habíamos terminado, te esperamos para que te despidas.  
\- Naaa, con que les hayas avisado basta - Se subieron a la camioneta y dejo escapar un suspiro relajándose por fin. No estaba seguro si se había desacostumbrado al trato distante de sus familiares o ellos se estaban portando particularmente desagradables.  
-Mientras estábamos cargando hable con Blaize - comenzó a hablar Ron mientras encendía la camioneta - me pidió que te comentara lo de la banda, para ver si tenías alguna respuesta, probablemente quería que sacara el tema sutilmente tratando de convencerte o algo  
-¿Qué? ¿de qué están hablando? - George se inclino apareciendo entre los dos asientos delanteros  
-A Harry lo invitaron a formar parte de la banda, como nuestro vocalista.  
\- ¿Sacaron al señorito Malfoy?- los gemelos se rieron  
-nooo...- Ron sacudió la cabeza obviamente conteniéndose - en fin, Harry no esta tan seguro de si aceptar y Blaize se está poniendo un poco intenso con el tema.  
\- ¿y porque no estás seguro de aceptar?- George volteo a preguntarle y Harry se encontró sin saber que responder.  
\- es complicado  
\- no se lleva bien con Draco- dijo Ron con un tono como si estuviera acusándolo con sus mayores.  
\- no me extraña, es un creído - concedió Fred - pero no deberías dejar que eso sea la sola razón, no puedes esperar llevarte bien con todo el mundo- y Harry tenía un montón de argumentos de porque era más complejo que eso, pero no podía decirles ninguno.  
\- Es cierto, y si te digo la verdad yo tampoco me llevaba mucho con Draco...ni siquiera con Blaize, cuando empezamos...puff todavía me sacan bastante de quicio, si no fuera por la música realmente no tendríamos nada en común.  
-Rony aquí tiene un punto importante, mientras sean capaces de concordar en las cosas más esenciales van a estar bien.  
-ademaaaas- agregó Ron- actualmente ni tengo ni voz ni voto sería bueno tener a alguien de mi lado de vez en cuando- todos se rieron  
\- te tienen sometido Rony- Ron sacudió la cabeza  
\- todo se va a votación, y somos tres - dijo con buen ánimo - necesito apoyo- Harry lo pensó un momento.  
-Si dijera que sí ¿Qué tendría que hacer?- Ron comenzó a hacer gesto de triunfo con los puños al aire.

 

 

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

 

Ron estaba sentado y ocioso, balanceándose para entretenerse mientras esperaba. Levanto la cabeza cuando Blaize entro a la habitación y se quedo parado en seco mirándolo extrañado

  
-¿Qué haces aquí? -  
-Estoy esperando, tengo hambre pero deje mi billetera adentro - Blaize dudo un momento entendiendo la situación y tomo aire profundamente pidiendo energías para mantener la calma  
\- ¿Qué fue hoy? -  
\- Harry llego tarde... otra vez -  
\- ¿Me estás diciendo que ni siquiera han alcanzado a empezar hoy?- Ron asintió poniendo los labios en una línea y Blaize de refregó la cara emitiendo ruidos de frustración. Justo en eso momento se abrió la puerta y salió Harry seguido por Draco discutiendo a gritos.  
-¡Porque esa fue la hora que acordamos!- gritó Draco  
\- ¡Nada nunca empieza a la hora! !mira¡ ¡Blaize y Ron acaban de llegar!-  
\- ¡Porque ellos están citados ahora!  
-¡¿citados?!¡ se supone que nos pongamos de acuerdo a qué hora juntarnos para que todos podamos ¡no entiendo por qué esperas que llegue primero si soy el único que viene de más lejos!  
-¡Porque necesito trabajar contigo antes!  
-¿Y no podía ser ayer? CUANDO DIJE QUE TENIA TODA LA TARDE LIBRE  
\- ¡Traté de pedir una sala! ¡No todo puede estar disponible cuando a ti se te da la gana!  
\- ¡No es cuando se me da la gana! ¡Es cuando puedo!  
\- ¡¿Y no podrías entonces avisar con una anticipación decente?!  
\- Me avisaron de repente que iba a tener la tarde libre, ¿Qué más se supone que haga?¿No avisarte?  
-¡No me avises si no me va a servir para nada!  
-¿Sabes qué? honestamente pienso que esta es tu manera enferma de vengarte de mí, ponerme en una posición para poder basurearme -  
\- Ok, ok, ya fue suficiente-Blaize intervino moviéndose para ponerse entre ambos -  
-A mi me gustaría señalar que llegue aquí antes que todo- Harry giro la cabeza para verlo tan rápido que debería habérsele roto el cuello, Ron alzo las manos en son de paz-  
-Gracia por el aporte Ron- dijo Blaize con burla  
-¿seguimos después de almuerzo?- sugirió Ron en respuesta.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Harry comía como si la hamburguesa estuviera hecha de la carne de sus enemigos, todavía no lograba sacudirse la rabia...puto Malfoy. Ron soltó un gran bostezo.

 -Sorry, no dormí mucho- dijo disculpándose- nos quedamos hasta tarde preparando la música para hoy.  
\- Pensé que eso lo íbamos a hacer ahora - dijo tratando de disimular la repentina sensación que lo asalto, una decepción por ser dejado de lado.  
\- Sí pero nos vino el entusiasmo de repente, no era una tremenda necesidad ni nada, justo estábamos hablando de esto anoche, que estamos como en un segundo aire, es más fácil ahora que tenemos un voz en base a la cual trabajar  
-¿ Es por eso que vienen más tarde?...- preguntó  
-¿ mmmm? no sé, Draco dijo que si queríamos nos dejáramos caer un poco más tarde hoy, quería probar algo contigo o algo así, en verdad no le preste demasiado atención, Blaize y yo lo dejamos ser cuando dice esas cosas, tiene esta "divo thing" que no le vayas a contar que dije esto pero creo que está justificada el tipo es un genio - hubo un pequeño silencio -  
-No es mi intención siempre llegar tarde - dijo Harry finalmente sintiéndose algo mal, sobre todo porque parecía que los regaños no eran porque Malfoy quisiera pasarlo por el piso.  
-Lo sé...- le palmeó la espalda dándole ánimos. Sonó el teléfono de Ron quien lo tomo para revisar un mensaje- Blaize dice que lo vamos a dejar por hoy -Harry dejo la hamburguesa en el plato desanimado - ¿Vamos a ver una serie o algo al departamento después de esto? no tengo nada que hacer.  
\- mmm no sé, creo que sería mejor que Malfoy y yo no nos viéramos más por hoy.  
\- Blaize dijo que se lo va a llevar por ahí- dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros -probablemente se van a quedar en el estudio  
-¿ No deberíamos ir entonces?- Ron sacudió la mano en negativa mientras terminaba de tragar.  
\- na! no te preocupes, mañana probamos de nuevo, además sin ellos en el depa podemos apoderarnos de una caja de Draco, su mamá le manda estos paquetes con cosas, en su mayoría comestibles y el muy bastardo las acumula, no se va a dar cuenta si nos quedamos un par de snacks  
-ok

 

 

* * *

 

  
   
Blaize dejo las llaves sobre el mesón y se quedo de pie observando el bulto en el sillón, no era ninguna novedad que Harry pasara la noche de vez en cuando pero esta era una buena oportunidad para que él y Draco hablaran un poco, como personas para variar. Estiró su mano como quien no quiere la cosa y removió las llaves haciendo ruido, vio satisfecho como Harry comenzó a removerse.

  
-humm- dejó salir el ruido como si estuviera intrigado por algo llamando la atención de Draco.  
-¿qué?- escuchó que le preguntaba, el bulto en el sillón se movió un poco más, momento de salir de la escena pensó -¿Blaize qué?- repitió Draco fastidiado ante su falta de respuesta, él siguió su camino directo a la habitación dejándolo ahí de pie con el ceño fruncido.  
Draco avanzó hasta el living justo para ver como Potter levantaba la cabeza para ver sobre el respaldo del sillón-Oh...-  
\- Sorry, se me hizo muy tarde, nos quedamos viendo toda una temporada de vikings- dijo Harry refregándose los ojos, Draco asintió lentamente.  
-¿podemos hablar un momento?-  
\- aammmmm si obvio- dijo Harry de manera incomoda pero sentándose para poder hablar-  
-Blaize me señalo como estaba siendo un poco corto de genio últimamente... me pongo ansioso porque aunque tenemos muchas ideas hemos fallado en llevar eso al estudio y en verdad hemos hecho poco así que perdón si es que he estado un poco intenso - explicó  
-...Ok - Harry asintió lentamente pero Draco podía notar como estaba sorprendido, y en verdad no podía molestarse demasiado, no era su fuerte precisamente el pedir disculpas- ammm perdón por llegar tarde.  
\- Siempre - remarcó y Harry rodo los ojos.  
\- Perdón por llegar siempre tarde - repitió de manera burlona pero de buena gana.  
\- Ok- Draco asintió aceptando la disculpa  
\- Y ya que estamos portándonos bien Ron y yo robamos de una de tus cajas- Draco que no entendió a que se refería debió poner alguna cara extraña porque Harry inmediatamente prosiguió explicando- de esas que te manda tu mamá...según me dijo las acumulas y no hay manera que te dieras cuenta, pero ya que estamos...-Draco comenzó a reírse  
\- Y tiene razón, casi no las miro, no soy muy fanático de esas cosas desde que era niño pero no digo nada, ya sabes cómo las mamás se sienten con esas cosas- y torció el gesto inmediatamente- Sorry, me di cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo al mismo tiempo que salía de mi boca-  
\- No importa - Harry le quitó importancia -  
\- Puedo...¿puedo preguntarte algo?  
\- amm ok - Draco dio la vuelta al sillón y Harry entendiendo su intención quito los pies del sillón para hacerle espacio.  
\- ¿Recuerdas algo de ellos? - Harry sólo negó con la cabeza a modo de respuesta, pensando en ello no pudo evitar el suspiro salió de su boca, iba a comenzar a hablar pero de detuvo, Draco lo notó- ¿Qué?- le instigó.  
\- Es sólo que...no tener padres es algo a lo que ya estoy acostumbrado, ha sido toda mi vida pero a veces me gustaría que la otra gente se enchufara...  
\- ¿Te preguntan por el tema mucho?  
\- Es que...la gente asume que debo tener padres y hacen preguntas sin mala intención supongo pero me molestan de todas maneras...como...¿y qué piensan tus papás de esto? ¿O donde viven tus padres?...cosas así, me dan ganas de contestarles "no viven", para incomodarles...- se quedaron callados un momento. Draco tenía la impresión de que Harry no tenía muchos amigos, no de los que pudiera hablar de temas personales por lo menos.  
\- Bueno puedes hacer una canción que diga- comenzó a hablar pero Harry le corto de buen humor.  
\- ¿Qué ? ¿soy huérfano? - ambos comenzaron a reír por un buen rato.  
\- Deberías mudarte aquí - Soltó Draco de la nada una vez se hubieron calmado. Harry no contesto de inmediato y pareció meditar su respuesta  
\- ¿Qué piensan Ron y Blaize de esto? - dijo finalmente  
\- Ron va a estar contentísimo me imagino, ya se pegaron como siameses  
\- Como si tu y Blaize fueran distintos - Draco alzo los brazos en son de paz  
\- Mira necesito que estés más disponible y las horas tienen que salir de alguna parte, te estas quedando aquí varias noches de todas maneras, además el departamento es de la disquera así que no tiene costo alguno por lo que quizaaaas podrías renunciar a otro par de turnos en la tienda- sugirió delicadamente  
\- No sé - dijo Harry pasándose las manos por el pelo y pensando en que no quería pelear de nuevo y que hablar de por qué vivir juntos podía no ser una buena idea definitivamente los llevaría a pelear  
\- Cuando la compañía nos ubicó aquí la idea siempre fue que pudiéramos trabajar juntos como banda, y ahora somos cuatro así que deberíamos estar ahí los cuatro- le explicó Draco. Harry se removió en su lugar sin saber que contestar- ... tu y yo...eventualmente- se miraron durante un momento, como si estuvieran haciendo una tregua, Harry finalmente asintió  
\- Eventualmente- concedió - pero no ahora  
-y estoy de acuerdo con eso, no es el mejor momento justo ahora para ver lo de nosotros - continuo hablando- pero me gustaría que en el futuro...amm en un espectro de mediano plazo mmm tendiendo al corto plazo...como pronto, no estoy explicando esto bien-y Harry no pudo evitar empezar a reírse- trata tu de explicarlo mejor- le dijo Draco molesto  
-perdón...encuentro toda la situación tan extraña  
-¿entonces...?  
\- ¿cuando terminemos el álbum?- sugirió Harry.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Su madre claramente le había tendido una emboscada y ahora se encontraba de frente a su padre mirando un menú mientras calculaba cada palabra para evitarse un mal rato.  
Últimamente había estado trabajando extensamente en el álbum así que había estado menos disponible de lo normal, había valido la pena, porque estaban prontos a terminar y apenas hubieran firmado un nuevo contrato comenzarían a grabar pero en consecuencia había dejado a su madre le había estado sacando en cara el dejarla de lado por lo que con la intención de contentarla había aceptado la invitación a almorzar, su obviamente planificada tardanza indicaba que eso había sido un error.

  
-Tu madre me cuenta que hicieron una nueva adición a esta banda tuya- aquí vamos pensó dejando el menú sobre la mesa.  
\- Sí, un vocalista -comentó sonriendo tensamente.  
\- Pensé que tú eras el vocalista.  
-Sólo aprendí a cantar un poco para componer mis canciones pero mi intención con Blaize siempre fue el añadir a un vocalista más experto-  
\- hummmm- Draco sintió como figurativamente le tiritaba el ojo ante esa respuesta. Incluso cuando no decía nada su padre se las arreglaba para juzgar.  
Lucius Malfoy era un compositor renombrado y como podrán imaginarse no había estado muy feliz cuando su único hijo abandono las raíces clásicas para enfocarse en lo que él consideraba era hacer música para teenagers.  
-Aquí están mis hombres- llegó su madre apresurada, les besó a cada uno en la mejilla y se tomo el poder rápidamente haciendo un pedido antes de dirigirse finalmente a ellos para conversar.  
\- ¿y?¿se lo comentaste?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Lucius  
\- No tuve el tiempo querida-  
\- a bueno, no importa- se giro hacia él entusiasmada- Tu tío está iniciando su propia compañía.  
\- ¿Mi tío?  
\- Sirius ¿recuerdas?  
\- No exactamente - frunció el ceño, realmente estaba seguro que jamás había conocido a este Sirius y dudaba haber escuchado de él antes.  
-Tu contrato está llegando a fin en Azkaban - continuo como si no hubiera un gran vacío de información en la conversación.  
-Y te están desperdiciando tremendamente en esa disquera- Interrumpió Lucius-  
\- Cariño, déjame manejarlo- le puso la mano en el brazo reteniéndolo-creemos que es un buen momento para un cambio.  
-¿para irme a la empresa novata de un pariente? Madre Azkaban es una potencia en la industria, no sé si entiendes lo que me estas pidiendo, es demasiado sólo para evitar malas caras en una reunión familiar.  
\- Draco ¿cuantas canciones has compuesto ya bajo esa disquera? llevas ahí años y no he visto aún tu nombre en ningún lado - Draco no podía negar que eso también le molestaba, pero lo derechos de canciones que había escrito para otros artistas aunque le conllevaban crédito no le habían traído ninguna fama a su nombre y sólo le redituaban un porcentaje pequeño de ganancias.  
\- Porque el contrato estipulaba - comenzó a explicar pero su padre lo inerrumpió  
\- si me hubieras dejado asesorarte en la negociación  
\- siempre quieres estar al control en todo- Draco comenzó a molestarse  
\- Draco- Intentó media su Madre -es sólo que creo que deberías pensar cuál es el mejor lugar para ti.  
\- Esta conversación no tiene sentido, estoy en una banda, incluso si me lograran convencer a mí de hacer algo tan descabellado no hay manera de que convenzan al resto- y dio el tema por terminado.  
\- En la posición que están creo que todos verán el beneficio de cambiarse a una compañía que los valore.  
\- ¿Posición? ¿de qué estás hablando?  
\- Azkaban es un animal corporativo Draco, antes cualquier escándalo tomaran la decisión monetariamente atractiva y eso podría implicar venderlo a cada tabloide.  
-Ok, me perdieron ¿De qué están hablando?¿Escándalo?  
-Draco tienes que pensar un poco más a futuro, la mejor movida sería ser más cabeza de Ratón que cola de León - Draco sacudió la cabeza confundido  
\- ammm- se refregó los ojos - van a tener que explicarse un poco ¿qué es lo que creen que está pasando? - Su madre lo miro fijo  
\- Cariño...Harry- dijo con delicadeza como si estuviera hablándole a un enfermo, a Draco le tomo un momento procesar la respuesta.  
-¿Harry?  
\- aaa Por favor, lo llevamos a urgencias, se tomó radiografías - comenzó a explicar Lucius exasperado. Draco se quedó tremendamente cortado, no sabiendo en base a que enojarse primero. Finalmente tiro la servilleta sobre la mesa y se puso de pie  
- Draco no- comenzó su madre pero él simplemente se marcho del lugar.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Llegó al departamento para encontrar a algunos miembros del staff de grabación instalados.  La disquera les había advertido acerca de lo invasivo del programa que querían grabar pero aseguraban que así iba a ser más interesante y entretenido para la audiencia, él estaba al límite de su paciencia.

  
Harry normalmente salía librado del asunto por su trabajo, y Draco sospechaba que la mitad de las veces que se ausentaba en realidad era mentira que estuviera ocupado pero se la dejaba pasar ya que de todas maneras Harry era pésimo con las cámaras.

  
-Pensé que la grabación empezaba a las 6 de la tarde- comentó  
-Dicen que Ed sabía – le explico Blaize encogiéndose de hombros- quieren grabarnos haciendo algo normal, nuestra rutina o algo así.  
Se acerco disimuladamente a Ron aprovechando que el equipo de grabación no estaba prestando atención  
\- ¿Sabes a qué hora Harry va a pasar por acá?- le susurró  
\- No sé si alcanzara antes que se vayan las cámaras, su turno termina a las 3 y se iba a juntar con su ex que viene llegando del extranjero, cómo pensaba que esto empezaba a las 6...¿estás bien?-  
\- ummm?  
\- te pusiste...sorry, pensé que te estaba dando algo - le dijo Ron algo cortado.  
\- a no- sacudió al cabeza- tengo sueño - le explicó  
\- ok- Ron acepto alejándose.

  
A la mierda este día pensó.

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> N/A: espero les haya gustado, estoy muy entusiasmada con todo esto de las almas gemelas y me gustaría que hubieran mas fanfic al respecto...además de más AU...y cosas relacionada con la música, bueno y como encontré que faltaban decidi hacer el mio, dejen comemntarios


End file.
